Unbreakable Bond
by Asher Knight
Summary: Forced into an unbreakable bond, Veronica Natalia Garwin runs away from home to escape her unwanted soulmate. Will love catch up to her or will she be drawn back into its grasp? Caleb OC
1. Prologue: Four Years Ago I

**As promised, here is the first part of my **

**two part prologue. Hope everyone enjoys this **

**new story and reviews. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight **

**Prologue: Four years ago: part one**

A petite thirteen year girl sat at the window seat in her room staring at all of the guests, mostly her parent's wealthy friends, leaving from what had been her thirteenth birthday party. She had dark brown hair, almost black at first glance, and deep blue eyes-a trait that ran heavily through her family. She heard her bedroom dorm open and turned to see her younger brother, Reid, walking in. While they both shared their family's blue eyes, her brother had their father's blond hair and she her mother's brown. He was also taller than her; his 5'6 towering over her 5'1.

"Ya ready Ronnie," he asked her.

"Yeah, sure lets go," she said giving him a small smile. "Has Caleb already left?"

"Are you serious? He wouldn't leave without us," the boy smirked.

"Right," she said. "You okay," she asked, noticing Reid's anxiousness and worry.

"Is it going to hurt for you and Caleb," Reid asked quietly.

"Mom and dad said it would hurt for a little at first but I'm not worried," she said masking her own worry.

-- -- --

A half an hour later all members of the covenant were standing on top of the Marblehead cliffs. A tall dark haired, brown eyed boy pulled out his phone to look at the time for the hundredth time that night. It was his birthday tonight as well as his best friend Veronica Garwin's. At precisely two a.m. on October 31st both children of the Ipswich colonies would receive power-power so strong and addictive that it could destroy them completely.

"Is it almost time," Veronica asked.

"Just about," Caleb answered. "Don't be scared Ronnie. You'll see…everything will be fine."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise," he grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. Blushing bright red, she pulled back her hand and moved towards her brother.

"Ronnie," he father called, "You and Caleb have to keep a few feet away from us now. There are only two minuets remaining."

"Alright, daddy," Ronnie walked over to were Caleb was standing; a few good yards away from the rest of them.

She gave Caleb a small reassuring smile but her insides were in knots. She was terrified. It was only usually the first born males that received the power on their thirteenth birthday. A girl was hardly ever born but they also received the power as well. Girls in the covenant were rare but not unheard of.

_Thirty Seconds Left_

"You scared," she asked.

"A little," Caleb admitted. "Everything's going to be fine thought."

_Twenty Seconds Left_

"Hey Caleb, where's your mom?"

"She-she didn't want to come," he explained. "It's been hard for her to deal with me getting powers since Dad."

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

"You're not going to end up like him, Cal," she said firmly squeezing his hand. "You're stronger than that."

"Thanks Ronnie."

_Five _

_Four _

_There _

_Two _

_One…_

**Well that's the first part of the prologue. I hope you guys all like this new story and give it as much love as you did the others. **


	2. Prologue: Four Years Ago II

**Here's the second part**

**to my prologue. I'm so glad **

**everyone seems to like the new story.**

**As always please review.**

**ciao.**

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**

**Prologue: For Years Ago [part two]**

Veronica let out a painful groan as she started to gain consciousness. Brown eyes clouded her mind but she couldn't see the face of the boy she was dreaming of. She tried to lift up her head she was stopped by an incredible amount of pain and an arm wrapped around her waist with a firm grasp.

"Good to see you're awake," a voice spoke up. Slowly opening her eyes, Veronica saw her brother sitting in a small chair next to the bed she was laying on. Veronica carefully turning her head so it would annoy her headache, she was shocked to see Caleb spooning against her fast asleep.

"Why-," she began.

"He and you both ascended and then passed out. He came to first and climbed into bed with you and when I tried to stop him he nearly bit my head off growling at me," Reid explained."

"What," Veronica asked still confused.

"Ronnie, there's something we have to tell you," Reid said softly, "something we found out after you two got your powers and it also explains why Caleb's acting so weird."

"What is it," she asked cautiously.

"Ronnie, do you remember what mom and dad told you about soulmates?"

"Yeah, every member has a soulmate who's their perfect match. They can communicate telepathically, feel each other's emotions and can't live with out each other after they ascend."

"Caleb's your soulmate and you're his," Reid sighed.

"What!" Veronica gasped and immediately covered her mouth, afraid of walking her sleeping soulmate.

"Don't worry, as soon as he was out our parents used and put him in a deep sleep," her brother explained. "He won't wake up until they lift the spell."

"What am I going to do," Veronica started to sob. "Reid, I like Caleb but I don't love him. I can't spend the rest of my life with him."

"Ronnie-."

"No, soon I won't have a choice. Our bond is going to force me to start loving him-whether I want to or not. I'll love him but those won't be my feelings, not really."

"I know but don't stress about this so much for now. Everything is going to okay, you'll see Ronnie," Reid assured her.

"How are things going to get better? They can only get worse. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to leave Ipswich tonight," her father's voice answered.

"Dad, what do you mean leave Ipswich," she asked.

"Caleb's not going to let go of his soulmate that easy. He was already in love with you from the start and this only fed his feelings. Soulmates can't live without each other after they ascend. The longer you're near him the harder it will be for you two to be apart."

"But why are you doing this," Reid asked.

"Because I can't stand to watch my daughter tied down into a relationship she doesn't have a say on and doesn't want to be in," their father explained. "I want you to be happy-whether it's with Caleb or someone else."

"What about Caleb," Veronica asked looking down at the brow-eyed boy who still had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Ronnie, Caleb wants this relationship with you and everything it entails. It will be hard from him to deal with his soulmate being away from him but it's not far to him either to be bonded to someone who doesn't love him as much as he loves her."

"You're right," she admitted. "I have to leave for both our sakes." She slowly lifted Caleb's arm off of her and eased out of the bed. She walked towards her father.

"I have your plane ticket and passport right here," her father held up the documents. "It's best that you leave while we have him under the spell otherwise he won't let you leave and we won't be able to stop him," he told her.

"Then I better get going," Veronica sighed. "Where is it that I'm going anyway?"

"To a boarding school in Italy. Everything is set for you and I've already set up an account for you with the local bank and deposited a far amount of cash," he smiled at her. "I know you've always wanted to go there for our family vacations.

"This is great dad," she said hugging him. "I just wish the circumstances were better."

"Me too, sweetheart," Nathaniel Garwin sighed while holding his daughter possibly for the last time. "You should get going. A car is waiting for you outside."

"Bye daddy," she whispered before hugging him once more.

Reid had already brought down Veronica's luggage that she assumed her father had ordered one of the many maids to pack and was waiting for her by the front door. She hugged her brother tight, hoping it would last for as long as she was gone.

"I'm gonna miss you sis," he whispered.

"I'll miss you too," she pouted.

"Bye Ronnie."

"Bye Reid."

-- -- --

Intense pain; unbearable and unpreventable. _What's going on_, Caleb though, still in his lethargic state. _Ronnie!_ Caleb awoke with a start.

"You're awake," Tyler announced. All three of the boys were sitting on Caleb's bed while his mother was sitting in a chair next to him holding his hand.

"Where's Ronnie," Caleb cried out in pain.

"She's gone," Evelyn Danvers answered gently giving his hand a squeeze.

"Gone," he asked brokenly.


	3. Present Day

**Present Day [two weeks after the Chase incident]**

Caleb Danvers pulled up his newly repaired mustang into the Spencer Academy parking lot, right between a new yellow Ducati and a black hummer. The rest of the sons of Ipswich were waiting for him in front of the school.

"Hey man, how are you holding up," Tyler asked.

"It's been two weeks and it's worse than ever," Caleb snapped. "How do you think I am?"

"Dude, you can't take it out on baby boy just because Veronica's not here," Pogue scolded him.

"Easy for you to say," he muttered. "You have your soulmate. I don't know where the hell mine is."

"As much as I love my dear sister, do you think you can go a day without talking about her?"

"Reid," Tyler exclaimed. "You wouldn't know what Caleb's going through since you have Kay but try to imagine what he's going through without Ronnie."

"Hey, I get it man but at least he's not the only one miserable; Ronnie's probably the same now that they've both ascended."

- -- --- ---- --- -- -

"I think we should break up," the dark haired, blue eyed girl said.

"But baby," her soon-to be ex exclaimed. "I though we were hitting it off. What happened?"

Veronica Natalia Garwin had been dating James Mason for about three months; the usual for all of her boyfriends. She didn't want to hurt them. It wasn't as if she went out with pricks; all of the boys she dated were smart, good-looking, and sweet. So what was the problem…three words; Caleb William Danvers, her soulmate.

- -- --- -- -

"Hey baby," Sarah Wenham threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck and latched on to him.

"Hey," Caleb muttered in response.

"So I was thinking we could go out tonight; just the two of us. As much as I love Nicky's, it gets a little annoying with all of guys around," she whined.

"Ummm…I can't."

"But baby," Sarah pouted.

"Sorry, I've got to run some errands for my mom." Sarah left in a huff, obviously ticked off at not being the center of her boyfriend's world.

"Why did you just do that," Pogue asked walking up behind him. "You don't have any errands to run," Pogue stated knowing full well that Caleb's errands had been dropping of his father's medication but now William Danvers was dead.

'I just-I don't know," Caleb sighed.

"Yeah, you do man," Pogue denied. "It's Ronnie and you know it."

"No it's not; Sarah and I are just going through a phase," Caleb protested.

"Sure dude," Pogue smirked. "Face it; ever since you've ascended things have changed like you knew they would. No other girl is going to cut it now. You need Ronnie."

"You know what the worst part about all this is," Caleb groaned.

"What," his best friend asked.

"I can't hate her for doing this to me because I know she's going through the exact same thing."

- -- --- -- -

"Stupid, annoy idiot, Caleb," Veronica Garwin shrieked as she packed up every little thing that belonged to her recent ex-boyfriend in a cardboard box. She would have to give it to one of his friends considering she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Veronica," her aunt knocked on the door lightly. "cher, pourquoi avez-vous rompre avec celui-ci?

"Parce qu'il n'est pas Caleb," Veronica answered softy.

"Oh course dear," her aunt Marie said switching to English. "No member of the covenant can stay from their soulmate. Perhaps it's time you returned home? You belong with him."

"But I don't love him," her sobbed, resting her head on Marie's shoulder.

**Hi readers. This is the first real**

**chapter where the story starts. Hope you all enjoy**

**and please review. I'll update after I get five reviews. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight **

cher, pourquoi avez-vous rompre avec celui-ci? [dear, why did you break up with this one?]

Parce qu'il n'est pas Caleb [Because he isn't Caleb]


	4. The Prodigal Daughter Returns

**The Prodigal Daughter Returns:**

_All passengers boarding US flight 382 to Boston, Massachusetts please proceed to the boarding gates…_

"Cheri, are you sure you want to go alone," Marie asked.

"I'll be fine," Veronica said, hugging her aunt good bye. "I'll call you as soon as I get there," she shouted as she crossed the gate; disappearing into the crowd of passengers. Veronica took her seat on the plane and pulled out her ipod. Turning the volume up, she started listening to That's What You Get by her favorite band, Paramore. _This is going to be a long trip_, she thought bleakly.

Veronica's plane finally landed in Boston and she was able to get a cab to Ipswich. As she watched the cloudy, wet scenery pass, memories of her brother and his friends flashed before her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder how much they grown and what they looked like. Her parents had often told her that her brother looked more like her father everyday.

The cab pulled into the drive of the old Garwin estate. Veronica paid the man and thanked him for helping her get her luggage out. As the taxi sped off, Veronica walked up the steps to the large oak door.

"Guess it's now or never," she sighed before knocking on the door.

- -- --- -- -

Caleb grimaced as Sarah pulled him onto the dance floor. It was Friday night and everyone had come to Nicky's to start off the weekend.

"Come on baby. I put our song on," Sarah pleaded. Sure enough I Love Rock N' Roll began to play. Caleb reluctantly allowed Sarah to pull him into the dance. Even while dancing, Caleb could only count the minuets before if was reasonably late enough for him to go home. Sarah just wasn't as much fun as she was when she first transferred.

"Are you having fun," she asked.

'Yeah, sure," Caleb faked a smile.

Just then Caleb saw Reid walking over to them. "Hey man, can I talk to you for a sec," He asked.

"Sure, you don't mind do you Sarah?" The blond reluctantly let her boyfriend go. Reid led Caleb out to the front of Nicky's. He leaned against Caleb's mustang.

'Figured you needed a rescue," the blond boy smirked.

"Oh man, you're right," Caleb groaned. "Was she always so clingy and perky?"

Reid chuckled. "Yeah man, you just never noticed."

"So have you talked to her lately," Caleb asked hesitantly.

"Not since you two ascended," he said avoiding Caleb's gaze. "She hasn't picked up any of my calls since then. Ronnie only talks to mom or dad and that's just to let them know she's living."

"Why is she doing this," Caleb sighed.

"I think it'd make it harder for her if she keep contact with us. She's just trying to keep her distance like always."

"Shouldn't you be inside with Kay," Caleb tried to change in the subject.

"I should get back to her," Reid admitted. "But aren't you the least bit interested to see how Ronnie looks like after four years," he smirked.

"What! You have a picture of her; a recent picture?"

"Yup," Reid's smirk grew.

"Reid," Caleb all but growled.

"Relax, you'll see her soon enough," the blond laughed. _Man, is he in for a surprise_, Reid thought to himself.

"What the hell does that mean," Caleb shouted at the retreating blond. Instead of going back inside to find Sarah and taking her home, like Caleb knew he should do, he just got into his mustang and drove home.

- -- --- -- -

"Veronica," Meredith Garwin gasped.

"Hi mom," she smiled at her. On the verge of tears, Meredith grabbed her daughter in an almost suffocating embrace.

"Sweetheart, she needs to breathe," Joseph Garwin chuckled as he entered the hall.

"Daddy," she let out. Veronica ran to her father and hugged him.

"It's good to have you home," he smiled down at her. "Now let me get a good look at you," he said stepping back. Joseph couldn't help but noticed that his daughter looked so much like her mother just as her brother resembled him.

"You look just like your mother," he exclaimed.

"Alright enough of that," Meredith interrupted. "She's most likely completely jet-legged from that flight."

"Yes, right you are dear."

Meredith turned to her daughter, "Veronica dear, why don't you go upstairs and freshen up. I'm sure you probably just want to sleep now considering how late it is here and the time difference with Paris."

"Yeah, I'm beat. I'm talk to you guys in the morning," she told her parents before going up the steps to her old bedroom.

Nothing had since she had been, Veronica noticed as she entered her room. The deep red sheets and curtains were still there and her walls still had the red roses that she had painted. After showering and changing into her pajamas, Veronica decided to leave the unpacking for tomorrow and promptly fell asleep as soon as her head made contact with her pillow.

- -- --- -- -

When Reid got home the lights were still on; obviously his parents were still up. After a few minuets of searching he found them in the study, each with a glass of wine.

"Is Ronnie here yet," he asked as soon as he got the room.

"Yes, she's home," his mother smiled at her. No doubt she found it amusing that her son missed his older sister.

"She's sleeping in her room. Let her get some rest Reid," his father added. "You can talk to her in the morning." Reid nodded his head in agreement. He excused himself and went to his room to get some sleep.

- -- --- -- -

When Caleb got home his mother was already in bed asleep but she had left dinner, prepared by her own two hands, out for him. Things had gotten better since Evelyn came to terms with her husband, William's death. She had been sober for two weeks; the longest she'd gone since his father started to age. He made his way to his room and stripped down to his boxers before falling asleep.

**Hey readers. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Here's the next**

**chapter. I hope you all love it and remember to review. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight  
**


	5. Home Sweet Home

**KaylaSimms1990 – This chapter is dedicated especially to you**

**for your awesome review. Thanks. **

**Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home**

Veronica awoke to a soft knocking on her door. "Reid Nathaniel Garwin, you let your sister sleep. Get away from her door this instance," she heard her mother yell.

"Aw mom, she's been sleeping in for hours." Veronica had to smile at her brother's protests. He had missed her just as much as she had missed all of them. She heard the door slowly open and then her mother shout, "Oh for heavens sake, Reid!"

Pushing the covers away, Veronica sat up and looked at her brother. He really was the image of their father younger. She smiled at him.

"Ronnie," he stared at her.

"What's up badass," she smirked. Reid jumped onto her bed and nearly pushed her off.

"It's good to have you back smartass," he laughed, hugging her.

"Well I see that Reid couldn't help but wake you up," Meredith smiled from the doorway. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minuets.

"Thanks mom." Turning to Reid, Veronica asked, "So what's been going on?"

"Ronnie, you have no idea," Reid smirked.

"Well than clue me in."

Reid spent the next hour explaining everything that happened with Chase Collins. "Gotta get to school but I'll tell you more when we meet up with the guys later."

"Reid," Veronica whispered nervously.

"Ronnie, you've got to face him sometime," Reid sighed. "Why not get it over with."

"You're right," she agreed, "but don't tell him I'm back yet. You didn't already tell him I'm back did you?"

"Do you honestly think you would have had to take a cab home if Caleb knew you were coming back," he asked skeptically.

"You got a point there."

"See ya sis," Reid smiled before closing the door behind him. Veronica got out of bed and began getting ready. After grabbing a quick shower she headed downstairs for breakfast wearing her favorite green halter top, brown leather jacket, skinny jeans and black pumps. Her dark hair was straightened and let down.

"Morning dear," Meredith greeted her. "Sit down and I'll make you a plate."

"Sure," she said, taking a seat across from her father and the table, "morning daddy."

"Morning sweetheart," her mother came up and set a plate of waffles topped with whipped cream and syrup in front of her. "Thanks mom."

"We're going to be going to the academy to speak with Provost Higgins about enrolling at Spencer," her father informed her. "Would you prefer to live here or at the dorms like Reid?"

"Ummm…I haven't really thought about it at all," Veronica admitted. "Either's fine with me but I think I'd prefer to live in the dorms if that alright?"

"That's fine sweetheart," her mother smiled. "We'll make sure to get you a dorm and then you and I can go shopping for everything you'll need." Veronica finished that last of her food.

"So where are you off too," her father asked.

"Oh I'm just going to look around town and get myself reacquainted with good old Ipswich," she smiled innocently. "Is it alright if I take the car?"

"Of course," her father said, tossing her the keys. "You can take mine but be back in time for dinner. No later, understand?"

"Yup, thanks dad," said smiling. Veronica grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She started up her father's Benz and drove towards town.

She pulled over in front of the Ipswich cemetery and walked. Veronica had stopped along the way to pick up a bouquet of a dozen white roses. Passing rows and rows of gravestones, she finally stopped when she got to the one she had been looking for.

"Hi Mr. Danvers," she said out loud. "It's me, Ronnie. I finally got back from Italy yesterday. I just wish I'd gotten here sooner so I could have seen you." Kneeling down, Veronica placed the roses down in front of the stone and walked back to her car. Tears started coming out of her eyes as she started the ignition. She had always cared for Caleb's father before she'd left. She'd make sure to visit him often and entertain him with games of chess always she always lost to William.

- -- --- -- -

"Alright guys, I'll see ya later," Caleb waved off to his friends. He climbed into his mustang and sped off to visit his father's grave. When he got there he noticed a dozen white roses at the foot of the gravestone.

"Ronnie," he whispered softly.

- -- --- -- -

Veronica spent most of the day sitting on the swings in the play where she and the sons used to play. She finally went home when she noticed the time. It was a little after three meaning that Reid was probably out of the class now.

Just as she thought, Reid was in her room, flipping through channels on the plasma screen, when she got home.

"Where were you," he asked.

"I went to visit Mr. Danvers's grave," she told him. She sat down at her desk and started up her laptop. She turned to look at her brother when she didn't get a reply. "What?"

"Caleb went there after school," he stated.

"I must have just missed him. Thank god," she let out.

"Speaking of Caleb," Reid began nervously, "the guys are meeting tonight at the old Danvers colony house and I think you should come with me."

"Ummm…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Ronnie, they all missed you. They'll be glad you're back."

"Alright, alright I'll go," she caved in, "but I do so under protest."

"Noted, now grab your purse. I'll meet you downstairs," he laughed.

- -- --- -- -

"Took you long enough," Reid exclaimed when he saw his sister descend the stairs.

"Oh come off it," Veronica smirked. "You've only been down here two minuets."

"Right, well change of plans. Baby boy is giving us a lift."

"What!" A car honked from outside.

"That's him," Reid smirked, "time to face the music sis."

"I hate you," Veronica muttered as she locked the front door behind them.

Parked in the driveway was a black hummer. Tyler Simms was leaning against the hood waiting for them. Veronica fell in behind Reid to hide herself from Tyler.

"Hey baby boy," he greeted him.

"Hey, you ready," Tyler asked. Reid suddenly stepped aside putting Veronica in front him. "Ronnie!"

"Nice ride baby boy," she laughed nervously. Tyler smiled and hugged her.

"Man, we missed you Ronnie," he exclaimed.

"I can tell," she chuckled.

"Uh, guys can we get a move on before Caleb calls and yells at me," Reid asked.

"Oh we wouldn't want to get you into trouble," Tyler teased.

"Let's get this over with," Veronica said dryly.

"That's the spirit sis," Reid smiled before getting into the passenger seat. "Man, I can't wait till sees you."

"Well that makes one of us," Veronica groaned climbing into the back seat.

**Thanks to all of the fabulous readers**

**who have reviewed. **

**Look up my profile to find out when I'll be **

**posting next for all **

**of my stories…ciao.**

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	6. Reunion

**Chapter Six: Reunion**

Veronica felt as if she was walking into her own worst nightmare as she descended the steps leading into the basement of the Danvers colony house. She could hear Pogue and Caleb talking.

"I'm telling you man, something's up and I intend to find out what it is," Caleb exclaimed.

"Hey fellas," Reid announced their presence. Tyler came up beside him while Veronica was still behind; blocking her from Caleb and Pogue's view.

"Hey where were-, Caleb stopped talking as soon as he saw Veronica step aside.

"Ronnie," he whispered, not believing what was in front of his eyes. He turned oblivious to everything around. Pogue, Reid, Tyler-all of them were somewhere else and Veronica was the only one standing in the room for him. Before she had a chance to run for it, Caleb grabbed her in a bone crushing hug.

It took all the self control Veronica had for her not to shove the boy away. Instead she asked, "Can you let go of me, please?"

Veronica felt him tense and cursed herself for sounding so angry. "Sorry," he replied softly.

"It's okay," she assured Caleb, stepping away from him. "Hey Pogo," she smiled at the long-haired boy.

"Hey Ronnie," he can up and hugged her but pulled away a few seconds later after seeing the glare Caleb was giving him.

"How's Italy been," Tyler asked.

"It was great. I even learned to speak the language," she exclaimed. Tyler laughed in amusement.

"Are you surprised," Reid smirked. "She's wanted to go from the day she could say spaghetti."

"How about we go to Nicky's to celebrate your return," Pogue asked.

"Yeah, what do you say sis," Reid raised his eyebrows, "still think you can beat my ass at pool like when we were kids?"

"You willing to find out," she teased, playing along.

"I gotta see this," Tyler laughed. Some how everyone sped ff to Nicky's before Veronica and Caleb got out of the house. Pogue took his bike and Reid and Tyler left in the hummer; leaving Veronica with Caleb.

`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`

Caleb knuckles were turning white from the strength of his grip on his mustang's steering wheel. Veronica had been back in his life for two minuets and she was already driving him insane. She hadn't spoken a word to him and was ignoring him as much as possible. Caleb pulled up next to Tyler when they reached Nicky's. The boys were already there and waiting for him and Veronica. They all went in. Tyler went to grab everyone drinks while the rest found a table and sat down. Fortunately, Veronica was sitting between her brother and Pogue, not next to Caleb. Unfortunately though, he was right in front of her. Tyler came over, bring their sodas and they started talking. Veronica told them about her life in Italy and the boys filled her in on the years she had missed in Ipswich.

"So who's the blond with the attitude problem over there," Veronica asked pointing towards a few tables over. Veronica immediately felt a rush of emotions course through her soul mate; anger, pain, sorrow, and guilt.

"Oh…ummm, that's Caleb's ex, Sarah," Tyler answered. "She transferred in from Boston public a few months ago."

"Right, the girl Chase kidnapped," Veronica realized.

"Let's go grab a pool table," Reid suggested.

"Yeah, I'm dying to see if you're as good as you say you are, little brother," she smirked. "And don't even try cheating; you know I can tell if you are."

"Wouldn't dream of it sis," Reid smiled innocently.

"Yeah right," she laughed.

"Fifty bucks says Ronnie kicks Reid's ass," Tyler challenged Pogue.

"You're on, fifty says Reid wins," Pogue laughed.

You coming man," Reid asked Caleb who had remained seated.

"No thanks, you guys go on," he insisted.

"Suit yourself," Reid shrugged.

`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`

Reid racked up the balls while Ronnie grabbed two pool sticks. Tyler had taken a seat on a stool in front so he could have a good view.

"Ladies first," Reid smirked gesturing to the pool table.

"Then take your shot," Tyler burst out laughing while Reid just scowled. "Guess I'll go first." Veronica lined up her shot and sunk in two stripped balls.

"Lucky shot," Reid scoffed.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it little brother." The game went one from there with Veronica winning.

"Guess I still got it, huh Reid," Veronica teased while collecting her half of the winnings from Tyler.

"Sometimes it's a good thing he thinks so highly of himself," Tyler stated. Veronica laughed and jokingly punched his arm.

"Hey, it's a Garwin trait," she smirked.

A boy with long, curly brown hair came up to Reid with a determined look on his face, "Alright Garwin, I want a chance to win my money back."

"Tough luck Abbot," Reid said, ignoring the boy. "No refunds."

Aaron opened his mouth to give his own comeback but them he noticed Veronica standing by Tyler's side.

"And who are you," Aaron asked her.

"I'm Veronica."

"Well Veronica, how about you ditch these two poseurs and I buy you a drink," he asked.

"See I know the answer you want to here but I think I'll go with another."

"What! You turning me for these two," he couldn't believe.

"I generally try to stay away from picks that call my little brother a poseur," she snapped.

"Little brother," he repeated confuse. Veronica pointed to Reid. Aaron just stood there looking at one Garwin sibling and then the other. Without a word he walked away, back to his friends.

"Wow, if I had known telling him we were related would have chased him off then I would have said something first," Reid laughed.

Veronica rolled her eyes and walked off, "I'm going to go grab a drink," she called back to them.

Veronica made her way through the crowd to the bar. The place was full of what looked like Spencer students. She ordered herself a coke and listened to the music while waiting. A tap to her shoulder drew her attention and she turned to face Aaron Abbot.

"What do you want," she said.

"Oh come on babe, I decide to give you a chance, even if you are a Garwin."

"No thanks," she tried to walk away but grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me," Veronica yelled.

"Abbot," an angered voice yelled. Then Veronica saw a very anger, very violent Caleb rush up to them. Caleb's fist flew and connected straight with Aaron's eye. Aaron fell to the ground as a crowd started to gather. Aaron let out a painful grunt as he got up.

"Caleb," Veronica shriek as Aaron took a swing at Caleb. Caleb sucked at the last minuet causing Aaron's fist to collide with the wall.

"Alright, break it up," Nicky, the owner, shouted. Nicky had an apologetic look on his face as he turned to Caleb, "Sorry kid, you know the rule. I have to kick you out."

"Its fine," Caleb muttered under his breath. Before she could protest, Caleb grabbed Veronica's wrist and pulled her outside. She pulled her wrist back when they got near his mustang.

"What the hell Caleb," she screamed. "What were you thinking?"

"What the hell were you thinking talking to Aaron Abbot," he shouted back.

"For your information, I was telling the prick to get lost," she defended herself, "and who I talk to isn't any of your business.'

"The hell is isn't," he argued.

"No it's not. You are not my boyfriend Caleb, or my brother or my father so stop trying to tell me who to hang out with."

"I was trying to protect you," he sighed. His anger was cooling down as well as Veronica's.

"You didn't need to. It isn't your job. We're not in any relationship. You don't mean anything to me." Caleb's eyes narrowed at that.

"You don't mean that. You love me just as much as I love you," he said flatly.

"That's not true. My leaving for four years was proof enough."

"And so is your returning to Ipswich," he countered, "and don't tell me you weren't jealous of Sarah. I can feel your emotions."

Veronica through her hands up in defeat, "Okay, maybe you're right Caleb but I'm still not ready to be someone's soulmate. I need time and space. Can you give that to me, please?"

"Anything you want," Caleb answered and then Veronica did something Caleb never expected. She kissed his cheek right before running back into the bar.

**Well,**

**that's all**

**guys. Hope you**

**all enjoyed the chapter. **

**Ciao…**

**xoxo **

**Kris**


	7. First Kiss Back

**Hi! Hope you all love this chapter. It's Caleb and Ronnie's first real kiss since she's been back and means a lot future changes in their relationship (hint hint).**

_Chapter Seven: First Kiss Back_

Caleb gazed wistfully at the girl retreating back into the bar. The place on his cheek where Veronica kissed him still burned.

Veronica went to find Reid to get a ride home but he was leaning against the bar hitting on some girl so instead she found Tyler. "Hey Ty, do you think I can get a ride back to the dorms," she asked.

"Yeah sure, I don't think we'll have to wait for Reid," he said spotting the boy. "That's Kay, his soulmate."

"Really," her eyebrows rose in shock.

"Ronnie," Tyler began nervously.

"Relax Ty," she smiled at him. "I'm just gonna go say hi and then I'll meet you outside." Veronica walked over to her brother and his girlfriend.

"Hey little bro, who's this," she asked, smiling innocently at her brother.

"Ronnie, this is Kayla Smith-my soulmate," he introduced her. "Kay, this is my older sister, Veronica."

"Kay Smith," she smiled sticking out her hand.

"Ronnie Garwin," Veronica smiled back and shook the girl's hand.

"Reid's told me loads about you," she explained.

"Oh really," Veronica eyed her brother.

"Relax Ronnie, it was all good," he brother replied dryly.

"Right," her eyes narrow.

"It was, trust me," Kayla laughed.

"Good," Ronnie joined in her laughter. "Well, I'm actually heading out. I just wanted to say hi."

"It was great meeting you too," the girl's smile was complete honest and Veronica could help but start to tremendously like Kayla.

"See you guys later," she replies behind heading out the door.

Instantly Veronica was hit by a burst of cold night air, reminding her of the jacket she left hanging behind the back of her chair. "You forgot this," a soft voice called out behind her. Veronica turned around and saw Tyler standing there, holding out her jacket to her.

"Thanks, I forgot I left it back there," she smiled.

"You ready to go," he asked.

"Yeah, sure-," an annoying, high pitched whine interrupted her.

"But baby, I want you to dance with me," Veronica could see the blond from earlier trying to coax Caleb back into the bar.

"Sarah, I'm not really in the mood to dance tonight, let's just go home," he told her.

"Oh but you never spend time with me any more," she continued to complain. Veronica couldn't take. She hated seeing the blond throw herself at Caleb. He obviously wasn't interested.

"Tyler, go back to the bar," she whispered.

"What? I though we were leaving," he asked.

"I'll catch a ride with Caleb," she insisted, "and if Caleb asks, Reid took the hummer again."

"Got it," he smiled before turning back into Nicky's.

Veronica cleared her throat and stepped out of the shadows so the couple could see her. "Can I get a ride back to the dorms," she asked Caleb. "Reid took off with baby boy's ride."

"Yeah, sure," Caleb quickly caught on. "We were heading out actually." Caleb knew the hummer was still at Nicky's so he figured Veronica was just trying to rescue him. "Baby," he turned to Sarah, "Are you going to catch a ride with Kate or should I drop you off too?"

"I'll leave with Kate but you guys go on," she said in a huff. Veronica could have swore she stomped her foot, like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Let's go," Caleb grinned. They got into car and drove off to the dorms. An awkward silence began as they sat in car.

"So you met Kay tonight," Caleb finally spoke.

"Yeah, she seems so sweet," Veronica laughed. "I'm just glad she's got Reid whipped."

"We couldn't believe it at first," Caleb said, joining in her laughter.

"Nicky's really hasn't changed much," she mused.

"Yup, it's still the same."

"So, how long have you been dating Sarah?"

"A few months. Why?"

"I'm just curious," she defended herself.

"Oh really," Caleb smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous."

"But you do, so you know I'm not jealous of that Barbie doll wanna be."

"Right, whatever you say Ronnie," Caleb laughed as they pulled into the parking lot. The awkward silence returned.

"Just a little bit," she whispered.

"What," Caleb asked confused.

"I was jealous, but just a little bit," she said a little louder.

"Really," he asked in shock.

"Caleb, I wanted to claw her eyes out," she growled. Before she realized what was happening, Caleb was kissing her. He held her close; almost afraid she would disappear, and ran his tongue across her lip. She allowed him entrance. Veronica tilled her head and deepened the kiss as Caleb linked their hands together. Sparks shout through them and it was if they couldn't get any closer. Caleb moved his hands to her waist and held her to him. After fours years of being apart from her, Caleb knew he could never let Veronica leave again. He'd die if she left him.

**Well, there you go guys. Don't**

**forget to review and to vote on the poll**

**posted on my profile. I can't update Long **

**Since Forgotten unless I get bigger numbers. Please review. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	8. Mess Ups and Break Ups

**First off, I have to **

**thank everyone who reviewed the last**

**chapter. Reading all of them really **

**made my day. **

**Thanks.**

**Chapter Eight: Mess Ups and Break Ups**

Veronica pulled back gasping for air. Caleb's arms were still around her but she felt him loosen his grip, letting her leave if she wanted.

"Caleb," she was breathing heavily and holding on to him. "Don't ever do that again."

"What! Why," he asked. Veronica could tell she was hurting him even if he sounded angry.

"You're dating Sarah remember," she whispered.

"Sarah," Caleb realized.

"Yeah, your girlfriend," she sighed. "Goodnight Caleb," she kissed his cheek and ran out of the car, to her dorm. Caleb watched her leave and smashed his fit against the steering wheel.

*~~*~~*

In class the next morning, Caleb and Veronica barely looked at each other. Worst was that Caleb was giving Sarah his full attention.

"Caleb, I can't wait for winter formal," Sarah exclaimed loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"Do you think we can skip this one out Sarah," Caleb asked quietly, "considering what happened at the last dance?"

"What, no way," she protested, "not after we missed the fall fest, please baby."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Thanks sweetie," she innocently smiled.

Veronica spotted Reid sitting behind them pretending to gag and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Garwin," their professor asked.

"No sir, everything's fine."

"Well then see to it that there are no more interruptions."

"Sorry sir." Veronica saw Reid smirk and stuck out her tongue at him. Their professor nodded in approval and continues with the lecture. The rest of the day was far more uneventful. Veronica told Kate she had to study and skipped lunch but really she wanted to be far away from Caleb and Sarah.

After school Veronica was walking down her hall towards her dorm when an arm reached out and pulled her into a supply closet.

"What the-," she got out before a hand clamped down on her mouth.

"Shhh…Ronnie, it's me," Caleb whispered.

Veronica stared at him for a few seconds before shouting," What the hell Caleb!"

"Shhh," he repeated. "Sarah wants to go into Boston for dinner tonight and I'm hiding out."

Veronica started laughing. "Seriously," she asked.

"Yeah, so you think you can help me out?" Caleb's eyes slightly widened and he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"That's not fair," she exclaimed. "You can't use the puppy dog pout. That's mine!" Caleb just continues to stare at her with his eyes full of hope.

"Ahhhh, fine," she growled in defeat.

Caleb's face broke out into grin and his grabbed her in a fierce hug," Thanks Ronnie! I owe you one."

"Yeah yeah," she said dryly. "So what you need me to do?"

"Just hang out with me so Sarah thinks I already had plans," he explained. "How about you help me study for AP Bio, considering you're the genius on the subject?"

"Caleb, I already said yes. You don't have to butter me up," she laughed, "and yeah I'll help you. Meet me in my room in an hour, okay?"

"That's sounds great. I'll see you then," Caleb agreed. He opened the door and stepped out only to run into a certain blue-eyed blond.

"Caleb," Reid began calmly," What are you doing in a closet with my sister?"

"Uh...Reid, ummm Ronnie and I," he stuttered.

"He was hiding from you-know-who and wanted to ask me if I would save him from dinner tonight," Veronica put in.

"Right," Reid let out, eyeing them both.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "See you guys later." She walked off to her dorm room, leaving the two boys behind.

"You know if you hurt her I won't stop myself from hurting you, right," Reid asked.

"Wouldn't expect anything less," Caleb said, giving him a small smile.

*~*~*~*

An hour later Caleb knocked on Veronica's door. Veronica answered the door and smiled. "Hey, come on in."

"Thanks," Caleb said setting his laptop and books on the bed. Veronica began helping Caleb with his essay and lab report until finally, both were tired out.

"How about a break," Veronica suggested. "We can watch a movie or something."

"Definitely," he agreed. "Thanks for all the help."

"Hey, no big," she shrugged. "So, what's it going to be, Haunting of Molly Hartley or I Am Legend?"

"What's with the horror movies," Caleb complained.

"My room, my movies. You lucky you get to pick at all," Veronica protested.

"Fine," Caleb relented. "Put in Haunting of Molly Hartley." Veronica grinned as she popped the movie into the DVD player. She sat back down next to Caleb at the foot of her bed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Halfway through the movie Caleb noticed that Veronica's eyes were closed. He held back a chuckle. "Only you could fall asleep during a horror movie, Ronnie," he whispered. She mumbled something incoherently in sleep as Caleb picked her up in his arms and set her down on the bed.

"Love you…Caleb," she murmured in her sleep.

Caleb leaned in and kissed her forehead, "If only you could say that to me while you're awake," he whispered to himself. Turning off the light, Caleb headed out the door. After checking to make sure the door was locked only to turn around and only to bump into his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here," she almost growled.

"Sarah, Ronnie was tutoring me," he explained.

"Right, tutoring," she scoffed. "Is that what you're calling it now? Why don't you just admit that you were messing around behind my back with that whore?"

"Don't you ever say anything like that about Ronnie again, do you understand me Sarah?"

"No, no I don't," she spat. "I don't understand why you would want to be seen around with that slut."

"That does it," Caleb yelled. "We are over Sarah!"

"You can't dump me," she shrieked. "Formal is in one week!"

"I think I just did," Caleb stated, gaining control of his anger.

"You'll regret this Caleb Danvers," she threatened before running off.

**And there you have it…the**

**end of Caleb and Sarah. Hope you all**

**enjoyed the chapter. Please **

**review and remember to vote on my poll. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	9. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, I know most people don't like authors notes and want new chapters instead but this was very important...**

**A very special**

**thanks goes out to J-21Way for**

**sending me possibly the longest review**

**in the history of reviews. You rock**

**girl! She also requested**

**pics of my characters**

**be put up on**

**my profile, **

**so you have her to thank for that. Pictures**

**of both Ronnie and Kay are **

**up on my profile. **

**On a side note, I'll be updating Long**

**Since Forgotten soon. If**

**anyone would like me**

**to post pics of Ashlyn, let**

**me know by **

**review and I'd be**

**happy too. **

**Thanks to all my awesome readers...**

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	10. Together At Last

_**RECAP:**_

"_Love you…Caleb," she murmured in her sleep._

_Caleb leaned in and kissed her forehead, "If only you could say that to me while you're awake," he whispered to himself. Turning off the light, Caleb headed out the door. After checking to make sure the door was locked only to turn around and only to bump into his girlfriend._

"_What are you doing here," she almost growled._

"_Sarah, Ronnie was tutoring me," he explained._

"_Right, tutoring," she scoffed. "Is that what you're calling it now? Why don't you just admit that you were messing around behind my back with that whore?"_

"_Don't you ever say anything like that about Ronnie again, do you understand me Sarah?"_

"_No, no I don't," she spat. "I don't understand why you would want to be seen around with that slut."_

"_That does it," Caleb yelled. "We are over Sarah!"_

"_You can't dump me," she shrieked. "Formal is in one week!"_

"_I think I just did," Caleb stated, gaining control of his anger._

"_You'll regret this Caleb Danvers," she threatened before running off._

_**Chapter 9: **_

Caleb heard the door open behind him and saw a teary-eyed Veronica staring back at him. "I'm so sorry Caleb," she whispered. "This is my fault. I'll go talk to Sarah."

Caleb immediately pulled her into a hug saying softly, "It's not you fault. We were bound to break up-especially when she isn't the only girl I'm in love with." Caleb felt Veronica tense against him and lightly try to pull back. "Ronnie," he whispered.

"Caleb, let me go," she ordered but there wasn't any authority in her voice.

"No, I won't do that again," he protested. "Now hush and hear me out." She gave him a small nod and waited for him to continue. "I know you said you don't want to be anyone's soulmate but would you please consider giving us a chance? We can take things as slow as you want."

"You want to go out with me," she asked confused. "Sarah?"

"Sarah's long gone and we're over for good," he said sternly.

"I don't know, Caleb."

"Please baby," chocolate brown eyes pleaded. "Give us-give me a chance." Caleb grasped her waist in his arms and pulled her in. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers.

Caleb pulled back and waited. "One date," she whispered. A huge smile broke out across Caleb's face and again he captured her lips with his own.

"You know._ Kiss_. What this. _Kiss_. Means, right," he asked between kisses.

"What," she asked, trying to get her breathing normal.

"It means. _Kiss. _That your mine._ Kiss. _ And I'm yours."

"I think I like the sound of that," Veronica giggled.

"Caleb, what are you doing with my sister," a stern voice asked from behind.

"Reid," Veronica gasped when she saw who it was.

"Ronnie," he said dryly.

"Reid, this is," she tried to explain but Caleb cut her off.

"This is exactly what it looks like Reid," Caleb answered, wrapping an arm around her waist. "We're together."

A smirk spread across the blond son's face. "Well, it's about damn time."

"What," Veronica exclaimed.

"No offense bro, you're always a kill joy, but you were ten times worse without Ronnie," Reid explained.

"Thanks Reid," Caleb actually blushed.

"Well, I'll see you guys in class," he laughed, walking down the hall to his room. "Don't do anything I would do."

"He doesn't hold anything back, does he," Veronica said out loud.

"No he doesn't," Caleb chuckled. Caleb took Veronica in his arms again and kissed her forehead. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Hmmm," she hesitated to make him nervously. "Of course I will," she laughed, kissing his pouting lips.

**Well there you go readers. In honor of All Hallows Eve-my personal**

**favorite holiday of year-Caleb and Ronnie are now **

**and official couple. Thanks for reading and **

**please review. I really do love reading them. **

**Happy Halloween. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	11. First Date

"What am I doing," Veronica groaned as she stared into her mirror. Tonight she was going to dinner with Caleb and for the occasion she had pulled out her favorite dress. She was wearing a strapless burgundy dress that gracefully fell just below her knee. She had slipped into a pair on black pumps and her hair had been straightened and left down.

"You're going to go out and have some fun," Kate stated. She had some over to help Veronica get ready and more importantly to stop her from chickening out. Just then a knock was heard. "He's here, right on time," Kate giggled. You could have sworn it was her and Pogue going out on a date. "I bet the boys had to stop him from coming sooner.

"I won't bet against that," Veronica said, rolling her eyes as she opened the door. Standing on the other side was Caleb, dressed in a black dress shirt and slacks. His hair was still wet from the downpour that was coming down earlier, but the rain had lightly up and was barely a sprinkle now. "Hi," she blushed at being caught checking him out.

"Hey there," he smiled. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"You guys have fun," Kate shouted from inside the room. "Don't do anything Reid would do."

"Ignore her," Veronica winced. "I always do."

"Let's get going," Caleb chuckled. "Bye Kate." Veronica followed Caleb out to his car and they drove off to one of the better restaurants in Ipswich. Caleb was charming and sweet during dinner and refused to pay attention to the waitress that was flirting with him when she found out who he was. She didn't return to their after the second course when she found out who Veronica was either. After dinner Caleb refused to drive her home, telling her he had a surprise waiting.

"Caleb, where are we going," she asked.

"Just wait, you're going to love it."

Veronica was surprised when Caleb pulled up to a fair gong on in the outskirts of town but there were no people, only working, there. "Caleb, what is this," Veronica asked confused.

"A fair-It's here for one last night here so I rented it out," he explained.

"Oh my god, you didn't," she gasped.

"I'm afraid so," he chuckled. It was amusing watching her excitement. She was like a child told to sit still, waiting to be let free. "Unless you want to do something else…"

"No! Let's go," she exclaimed.

The first thing Veronica wanted to do was go on the Farris wheel. It was chilly, so we they were seated, Caleb wrapped his arms around her and thankfully she didn't make him move. When they reached the top, Caleb signaled the workers to stop the ride so they could enjoy the view.

"It's so beautiful," Veronica said softly as she looked out into the night.

"Yeah, you are," Caleb whispered softy, staring at her. She knew what he was going to do. The way he cupped her face, how he was staring straight into her eyes-and then it happened. Caleb leaned in and kissed her. Thousands of words were spoken without them moving their lips apart.


	12. An End to a Perfect Night

Both pulled back at the same time; their heartbeats pounding and their breathing labored. Caleb framed Veronica's face with his hands and lightly caressed her face. "I love you," he smiled in his daze.

"I…ummm,' she nervously bit her lip.

"Bad timing right," he continued to smile. "It's alright babe. I can wait until you're ready to say it back." They didn't say anything else until they were parked in the school parking lot. "Look Ronnie, I'm really sorry I-."

"Caleb," she turned to look at him with her face expressionless and her eyes staring straight at him, "shut up." She pulled him close and brought his lips to hers.

"I think," he said slyly, "you're getting better at this soulmate thing." Veronica slapped him across his chest as he chuckled. For the rest of the night, the smiled on her lips never disappeared. It was close to midnight when they got in the car to go home; well passed the Spencer curfew.

"Well there's no way you can get back to the dorms. How about you come home with me? I can have one of the guest rooms opened for you," he offered.

"Sounds good," Veronica agreed since tomorrow was a Saturday. They drove off to the Danvers Estate.

When they arrived home, Evelyn Danvers was already asleep in her own room. Caleb left Veronica in one of the guest room and went to find a pair of sweats for her to wear to sleep. "Here, you can wear these," Caleb returned, handing her a pair of his sweat pants and a large t-shirt. Veronica was slightly distracted by the fact that Caleb had changed when he went to get her clothes and was now in nothing but a pair of black sweat pants.

"Thanks," she blushed slightly, taking his clothes. Veronica went into to the small bathroom across the hall to change and found Caleb gone when she got back. Sighing, she plopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. A few minuets after she had closed her eyes, a soft knock on her door broke the silence.

…**A night at Danvers Manor with a shirtless Caleb…hmmm…oh the possibilities. Lol. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and happy birthday to Honeybee…well her birthday's really Friday but I won't be in town so this chapter is especially dedicated to her. As always please review. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	13. To Finally Be Able to Say I Love You

The door slowly opened and Caleb poked his head inside. "Hey, you asleep," he asked.

"No," Veronica sighed.

"Good," Caleb smiled. "There's some hot chocolate downstairs with your name on it if you want some."

"Sure," she laughed, getting up and following him out the door. Caleb led her into the empty kitchen and handed her a mug filled with hot chocolate. They finished their drinks in silence and then made their way to the family room. Caleb sat down on the coach next to her and leaned back pulling her with him so that she was laid out on top of him. They laid there together in silence while he played with her hair and she traced patterns on his arm with her finger tips. Caleb kissed the top of her head. Veronica lifted up her head and their eyes locked. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb and leaned in; pressing his lips to hers. The kiss wasn't long but it was sweet and sincere. Veronica was lightheaded by the time she pulled back.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Ronnie," Caleb began but he was cut off by Veronica giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Caleb, I love you," she whispered nervously. For the longest time she refused to make eye contact with him. Neither of them said anything until Caleb lifted her chin and kissed her like she was the air he needed to live.

"Say it again, please Ronnie," he begged.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

He kissed her forehead, "again."

"I love you."

He kissed each eyelid, "again."

"I love you," she laughed.

Veronica let out a gasp when Caleb picked her up standing; wrapping his arms around her mid-thighs. "Caleb," she shrieked. He carried her up to his room and stopped only to opened the door and lock it behind them. He laid her down on the middle of his bed. For the rest of the night, they were locked in their own little world.

The next morning Veronica woke up to a heavy rain beating against the window. She tried to get up and a strong arm wrapped around her waist was holding her captive. She turned to her side and met with a pair of deep, brown eyes.

"Good morning," he smiled and kissed her lips.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Just after nine," Caleb said, peeking at the clock in his nightstand. Veronica pulled out of his grasp and started picking up her clothes. Caleb noticed the change in her. She was going back to ignoring him and being distant as ever. Just was she was about to pick up her top from on top of the bed, Caleb grabbed her wrist. She looked up at his torn expression confused.

"Don't Ronnie, don't do this," he begged.

"Don't do what," she asked.

"Don't lock me out again," he sighed.

"Caleb, last night," she began.

"Don't," he growled. "Last night wasn't a mistake and you know it."

"Caleb," before she could get anything else out, Caleb pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you and you're right. I shouldn't keep you out. It's just going to take some time."

"I love you too."

**Well, there you guys**

**go. A nice, sweet, romantic**

**chapter. But don't worry,**

**the action will pick up in the upcoming **

**chapter if I get enough reviews. The next**

**chapter is going to be a **

**short Kay and Reid piece on what**

**happened at Nicky's the night Caleb took Veronica **

**home and Reid stayed back with Kay. **

**please read and review. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	14. Kay and Reid

**Hi. This is a special**

**chapter just about Reid and his **

**soulmate Kay. Hope you all like it. **

"Hey man, where have you been," Tyler asked when Reid finally showed up at Nicky's.

"Had things to do," Reid smirked. "So what's going on?"

"Aaron's here."

"Excellent, let's rack them up."

"Oh and Ronnie's here," Tyler added, "with Caleb."

"About time if you ask me," Reid smirked as he lined up his shot. The boys finished their game and went to look for the other two sons. "There's Kay. See ya later baby boy."

"Whipped," Tyler called out.

"At least I'm getting some," Reid called, laughing as Tyler's cheeks turned redder than usual.

Reid walked up to the short, blond haired girl, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey babe," he smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey, where are the boys," she asked.

"Around," he answered. "So guess whose back."

"Who," Kayla asked.

"Ronnie," he told her. "She just got back."

"So when do I get to meet the famous veronica Garwin," Kayla laughed.

"Right now apparently," he said, spotting his sister walking towards them.

"Hey little bro, who's this," Veronica asked, smiling innocently at her brother.

"Ronnie, this is Kayla Smith-my soulmate," he introduced her. "Kay, this is my older sister, Veronica."

"Kay Smith," she smiled sticking out her hand.

"Ronnie Garwin," Veronica smiled back and shook the girl's hand.

"Reid's told me loads about you," she explained.

"Oh really," Veronica eyed her brother.

"Relax Ronnie, it was all good," he brother replied dryly.

"Right," her eyes narrow.

"It was, trust me," Kayla laughed.

"Good," Ronnie joined in her laughter. "Well, I'm actually heading out. I just wanted to say hi."

"It was great meeting you too," the girl's smile was complete honest and Veronica could help but start to tremendously like Kayla.

"See you guys later," she replies behind heading out the door.

"I like your sister. She's sweet," Kayla told her boyfriend.

"On her good days," Reid laughed, "which might be a lot more frequent now that she and Caleb are getting together."

"Oh really, now that you mention it they would make a cute couple."

"I guess," he agreed. "So, you heading out?"

"Yeah, need a lift?"

"Sure, let me just go give baby boy back his keys and we can split. Kayla watch her boyfriend run off to find his friend.

"Hey Smith," a brown, curly haired boy smirked as he walked up to her. "You tried of Garwin yet?"

"That's not going to happen Aaron so you might as well give it up," She scoffed.

"Oh come on Smith, you know you have a thing for me," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Aaron, don't you slut waiting for you. Kira will be pissed if you're late."

Aaron frowned, "You'll come around," he said before stomping off. Suddenly her arm was grabbed and she was spun around to face her very pissed off boyfriend.

"What the hell were you doing talking to Aaron fucking Abbot," he fumed.

"Reid, calm down," she warned. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," he sneered.

"You know what, I was telling that prick to get lost but it looks like another one showed up," she said coldly. She shoved him aside and headed out to her car. Kayla pulled out her keys and dropping them to the ground and she reached her car. "Damn," she cursed out load. Just as she bent down to pick up her keys, a hand darted out and got to them first. Reid offered the keys with an apologetic look on his face.

"Babes, I'm so," he began.

"Forget it Reid," she snapped. Kayla unlocked her car door but it locked itself before she could get the door open. She turned around to see her boyfriend staring at her; his eyes pitch black.

"Reid," she growled. "Knock it off now."

"Kay, please," he pouted. "I'm really sorry."

Kayla let out a long sigh and took a deep breath. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck, bring her lips to hers. Reid wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. "I'm sorry," he said again when they finally broke apart.

"Fine, I forgive you," she smiled. "This time that is."

They both got in the car and drove back to the dorms.

**I thought I'd change**

**it up a bit and give all of the Reid **

**fans out there a treat. Hope you all liked it. **

**Please review…**

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	15. The Night of Formal

**Previously…**

_The next morning Veronica woke up to a heavy rain beating against the window. She tried to get up but a strong arm wrapped around her waist was holding her captive. She turned to her side and met with a pair of deep, brown eyes._

"_Good morning," he smiled and kissed her lips._

"_Hey, what time is it?"_

"_Just after nine," Caleb said, peeking at the clock in his nightstand. Veronica pulled out of his grasp and started picking up her clothes. Caleb noticed the change in her. She was going back to ignoring him and being distant as ever. Just was she was about to pick up her top from on top of the bed, Caleb grabbed her wrist. She looked up at his torn expression confused._

"_Don't Ronnie, don't do this," he begged._

"_Don't do what," she asked._

"_Don't lock me out again," he sighed._

"_Caleb, last night," she began._

"_Don't," he growled. "Last night wasn't a mistake and you know it."_

"_Caleb," before she could get anything else out, Caleb pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you and you're right. I shouldn't keep you out. It's just going to take some time."_

"_I love you too."_

**And now...**

Caleb and Veronica rushed to class before they were late; just barely making it before the bell rang. They found two seats in the row in front of the rest of the sons.

"And why are you two late," Reid asked. When neither of the two answered a smirk spread across his face.

"Not a word, Reid," Caleb warned.

"Spoil all my fun why don't you," the pouted in good humor. Veronica just chucked and began focusing on the day's lesson.

The day went by and soon it was lunch. The sons and Kate were already eating when Caleb and Veronica got to their table. "Please Ronnie," Kate started to beg. "I need you to come help me pick out a dress for the formal."

"Not a chance Kate," Veronica laughed. "There is no way I am getting roped into shopping with you. Take Pogo."

"Ugh, he can't come. He's not supposed to see the dress before the dance," she whined. "Please Ronnie, you still need to get a dress too and formal is in three days!"

"Who said I was going," Veronica scoffed.

"What! What do you mean you're not going," Caleb and Kate yelled at the same time.

"Well...no one's asked me yet," she smirked at Caleb.

"Veronica Garwin, will you go to formal with me," Caleb asked seriously.

"Of course I will," she said, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"I think I liked it better when they weren't together," Reid groaned.

Kate smacked Reid on the head before thanking Veronica. The girls made plans to head over to some of the shops in town after school while the boys went off on their own.

A few hours later classes let out and the girls went in search of their gowns. It took most of the day but the girls finally found the dresses they wanted at the third store. Kate found a beautiful beaded, lavender ball gown. The dress had a pleated bust and was full length. Veronica took a little longer to find a dress she liked but fell in love with a white, Strapless beaded tulle ball gown with a shirred empire bust. It was white with a black, beaded bust.

"Caleb is going to die when he sees you in that dress," Kate laughed.

"Thanks Kate."

~;~ ~;~ ~;~

Veronica put on the last touches to her makeup as Kate finished her hair. It was the night of formal and the girls were only running twenty minuets late. Kayla, who had already bought her dress before, had joined the girls so that they could get ready together. Her dress was a nutmeg brown, halter top dress that was floor length. There was a knock on the door and Veronica had the pleasure of seeing her brother's eyes pop out as his soulmate opened it for them.

"Reid, you're drooling," Veronica laughed. Kayla just chuckled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Very funny sis," Reid said, rolling his eyes. "You look great too."

"Thanks," she smiled at her brother. The boys headed off to the dance with their dates while Veronica was left waiting for Caleb, who had to drive home to change for the dance. For the second time that night, there was a knock on her door. Veronica took one last look in the mirror before answering the door but there was no one there. Instead, she found a rose with a note.

_**A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl although it's beauty holds no comparison to yours. **_

_**Your Secret Admirer.**_

Veronica wondered who could have sent her the rose but she couldn't figure it out. It could have been Caleb but why wouldn't he sign his name on the card. Veronica turned around as she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Wow," Caleb whispered when he saw her.

"Should I take that as a compliment," Veronica chuckled.

"Definitely," he said. "What's that," he asked, spotting the rose in her hand. She handed him the note to read. Caleb chuckled as he gave it back to her. "Well it looks like I have some competition." He leaned down and kissed her senseless. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closed. Veronica burst out laughing when Caleb tried to lead her back into the room.

"Caleb, we have a dance to get to," she laughed.

"But I don't want to share you," he pouted. "Besides, your secret admirer might be there.

"So it wasn't you?"

"Nope," he answered.

"Let's just go before everyone comes looking for us," she said, linking her arm through his. She put the note out of her mind, not wanting to think about it again. She was going to enjoy tonight.

**Who could have sent**

**Veronica the note? You'll all have to wait**

**for the next chapter to **

**find out. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Pics of all the **

**dresses are up on my profile if **

**anyone would like to check them out**

**and please remember to review. **


	16. The Return of an Enemy

**Previously...**

"_Wow," Caleb whispered when he saw her._

"_Should I take that as a compliment," Veronica chuckled._

"_Definitely," he said. "What's that," he asked, spotting the rose in her hand. She handed him the note to read. Caleb chuckled as he gave it back to her. "Well it looks like I have some competition." He leaned down and kissed her senseless. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closed. Veronica burst out laughing when Caleb tried to lead her back into the room._

"_Caleb, we have a dance to get to," she laughed._

"_But I don't want to share you," he pouted. "Besides, your secret admirer might be there._

"_So it wasn't you?"_

"_Nope," he answered._

"_Let's just go before everyone comes looking for us," she said, linking her arm through his. She put the note out of her mind, not wanting to think about it again. She was going to enjoy tonight._

**And now...**

_Chapter Sixteen: The Return of an Enemy_

"Wow, its so beauty," Veronica exclaimed when she saw all the decorations and flowers put up. "Hey, there's Kay and Reid," Veronica said, leading Caleb to her brother and his date.

"Hey guys," she smiled when she saw the rest of the sons were their as well.

"Hey Ronnie, you look great," Tyler smiled.

"Well now you tell," she whined. "Baby boy if I knew you could clean up so nicely I would have gone for you instead of Caleb." The group broke out laughing as Tyler blushed.

"Hey, you trying to steal my girl," Caleb asked, teasing the boy.

"Ummm...no I," Tyler stuttered.

"He's just messing with you Ty," Veronica rolled her eyes and kissed Caleb on his cheek.

"You want to go dance," Caleb asked her.

"Sure," Veronica led him to the dance floor. Caleb pulled her arms up so that they were wrapped around his neck. They dance to a few slow songs before he excused himself to get drinks.

Another song began just as a voice behind her asked, "May I have this dance."

Veronica turned around to face the boy. He was almost as tall as Caleb with dark hair and brown eyes. "Sorry, I don't think my boyfriend would like that."

A devilish smirked spread across the boy's face, "Oh I don't think Caleb would mind."

"How do you know Caleb," she asked.

"Oh we have some history," the boy laughed, "practically brothers. Dance me with and I'll tell you." Veronica took his hand and out of curiosity, started to dance with him.

"Who are you and how do you know my boyfriend," Veronica asked again.

"Boyfriend? Don't you mean soul mate Veronica," the boy smirked.

Veronica stiffened in his arms. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, "What did you say?"

"Veronica, you really are beautiful," he said, his hand lightly caressing her cheek. "Roses hold no comparison." Veronica's thoughts immediately went back to the note and rose she had received a little while ago. Chase laughed when he saw her expression.

"Who are you," she whispered.

"I'm Chase Collins."

"Let go of me," she growled, trying not to scream.

Chase just laughed at her attempts to get away. "I'll see you later Ronnie," he smirked. "And tell Caleb I'll be seeing him soon too." Just like that, Chase disappeared; leaving Veronica standing in the middle of the dance floor.

She frantically started looking for Caleb but didn't see him anywhere. "Hey, there you are," she turned to see Caleb walking over to her, smiling and holding two cups in his hands. "Ronnie, what's wrong," he asked seeing her on the brink of tears.

"Caleb," she sobbed. "Can we please we get out of here."

"Alright, sure. Let's go back to the house," Caleb agreed, hugging her close.


	17. Love to Be Found

_**Previously...**_

"_Who are you," she whispered._

"_I'm Chase Collins."_

"_Let go of me," she growled, trying not to scream._

_Chase just laughed at her attempts to get away. "I'll see you later Ronnie," he smirked. "And tell Caleb I'll be seeing him soon too." Just like that, Chase disappeared; leaving Veronica standing in the middle of the dance floor._

_She frantically started looking for Caleb but didn't see him anywhere. "Hey, there you are," she turned to see Caleb walking over to her, smiling and holding two cups in his hands. "Ronnie, what's wrong," he asked seeing her on the brink of tears._

"_Caleb," she sobbed. "Can we please we get out of here."_

"_Alright, sure. Let's go back to the house," Caleb agreed, hugging her close._

_**And now...**_

-:+:-

_Chapter Seventeen: Love to Be Found _

-:+:-

"Hey, it's okay," Caleb said softly, trying to calm Veronica down.

"Please, just get me out of here Caleb," she sobbed.

"Sure, lets go," he said, gently grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the doors. While driving towards his house Caleb had called up Reid and told him of their leaving. They pulled up to the house and went inside. Caleb led Veronica to his room and pulled out a pair of sweats and a large t-shirt for her to wear. Quietly, Caleb stepped outside the room while she changed and waited until she called him back before coming back in.

"What happened back there," Caleb asked softy.

"Chase happened," she said, sitting down on his bed.

"What," Caleb held back a growl. "Where was he?"

"On the dance floor," Veronica told him. "He can as soon as you left and Caleb; he's the one that left me the rose."

"There is no way he's getting his hands on you, I'll make sure of it," he promised her.

**-:+:- -:+:- -:+:-**

The next morning was a Saturday so Caleb and Veronica slept in. An hour later than usual, Veronica woke up wrapped in Caleb's arms; her back to his chest. Quietly, she tried to ease out of his arms but as soon as she moved the arms around her waist tightened their grip and noticed Caleb wasn't asleep anymore.

"Hey there, sleepy head," she smiled giving him a kiss. Caleb just pulled her to me and buried his head in her hair. "Caleb," she laughed. "You've have to wake up eventually."

"No, no I don't," he pouted like an eight year-old.

"Yes, yes you do," but she went unheard because had immediately ducked under the covers.

**-:+:- -:+:- -:+:-**

"Chase is back," Caleb solemnly admitted when he and Veronica met with the rest of the Covenant.

"That's not possible," Reid exclaimed. "The barn was burnt to the ground. They couldn't find a body!"

"Well, trust me he's back," Veronica said dryly.

"Shit," Tyler muttered running a hand through his hair.

"So what are we going to do," Pogue asked. "He could go after Kate again. Should I tell her to leave for awhile and go stay with her parents?"

"We should keep her here," Veronica suggested. "If Chase goes after her at least we'll be able to keep an eye on her and protect her."

"Ronnie's right," Tyler agreed.

"Yeah, I have to tell her what's going on though," Pogue sighed. "She's needs to know for her own safety."

"And she'll know we're here for her," Caleb agreed.

**-:+:- -:+:- -:+:-**

"Pogue what's going on," Kate asked when she reached his apartment. Pogue had called her over but had been extremely vague when she asked why.

"Kate, baby, I need to you sit down and listen to me," Pogue began. When his girlfriend was seated on the oversized couch that took up a third of the room, Pogue sat down next to her grasping her hands in his before saying, "Chase is back."

**-:+:- -:+:- -:+:-**

"Reid really, I think you're overreacting," Kayla sighed, watching her boyfriend pace around her dorm room.

"Overreacting! You think I'm overreacting. Damnit Kay, Chase is back and no way in hell am I letting him near you?"

Kayla watched as her soulmate resumed his pacing. "You're going to ware out the carpet," she observed. Reid gave her a look telling her it'd be better if she stayed quiet. She got up and stood before her boyfriend, "It's going to be okay babe." Suddenly, she notice his anger leave him and he cupped her face in his hands; caressing her cheeks. Kayla had never seen Reid look so vulnerable or worried. She was so used to his cocky, carefree deposition.

"How do you know that," he asked softly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Because I have you," she smiled.

**-:+:- -:+:- -:+:-**

Caleb slammed the door behind me as he and Veronica returned to his room. They had left the boys and headed back home. While Tyler had returned to the dorms with Reid and Pogue had gone home to talk to Kate.

"I can't believe he survived," Caleb growled.

"Caleb, it's not your fault," she said softly.

"Yeah it is. If I stopped him back then he wouldn't be back and now you're in danger along with everyone else. If anything happens it'll be because I couldn't," Veronica silenced him; placing her hand to his mouth. Caleb gently took her hand in his and kissed it.

"You don't have to do everything Caleb. It's okay to get a little."

"But it's my respocibilities to protect you-to protect them and I won't fail you or the guys."

"I know you won't but just remember you have us to help you when things get tough okay," she stressed.

"Thanks," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

**-:+:-**

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore," Pogue asked his girlfriend. "Kate I love you."

"Pogue I love you to but I can't do this anymore. I can't deal with this whole mess with Chase again," she cried. "Last time it got me put in hospital."

"I'll protect," he swore, "just please don't leave me baby."

"I sorry Pogue," she said. "I hope we can-."

"Don't even say it," Pogue shouted. "We can't be friends. We can't be anything anymore. Have a nice life Kate."

**-:+:-**

Half asleep, Kayla smiled as she felt feather-light kisses being trailed down her torso. Her hands travel to Reid's hair and she ran her fingers through it. "Reid," she muttered softly; almost chuckling. He pulled his head back and kept his weight on his elbows which were next to head. His eyes met hers.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hello to you to," she giggled. "That was one heck of a wake up call."

"Well technically isn't only two in the morning," he smirked and leaned in to capture her lips.

"Reid," she moaned softly. She felt his hands snake down and wrapped around her waist; holing her in a warm embrace.

"I love you," he muttered against the soft flesh of her lips. "I promise I'll protect. I won't let anything hurt you, including me."

"Babe, you could never hurt me," she whispered caressing his cheek.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure about that," he admitted. "You're life would be so much easier if I wasn't in it."

"That's not true," she said harshly; not even trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Really," Reid asked her doubtingly. "Tell me then Kay, would you have had to deal with any of this stuff involving the Covenant if you were dating someone else? Would Chase know about you if you were dating anyone else?"

"No," she admitted, "but I don't love anyone else Garwin, I love you. No other boy has my heart-you do."

"I'll protect it with my life," Reid promised, sealing his vow with a kiss.

**-:+:-**

"Oh just great," Tyler sighed as he noticed the sign in his dorm.

**Sorry baby boy**

**Reid**

Tyler was about to leave when he noticed another note that obviously wasn't written by Reid. The legible handwriting was Kayla's not Reid's.

**Sorry Ty. You can crash in my room. My roommate's visiting her parents.**

**Kay**

Taped behind the note was a key which Tyler supposed was to her dorm. He was glad he at least had a bed fro the night. "Thanks Kay," he called out before leaving. He heard someone laugh behind the door and just rolled his eyes as he made his way to his temporary dorm for the night.

Tyler unlocked the dorm and entered Kay's dorm. Tyler heard a girl shriek and in a blur and hairdryer was hurled at him.

"What the hell are you doing in here and how did you get in," the girl screamed. The girl's shoulder-length red hair was wet making it cling to her face and was wrapped in a towel that just reached above her knees.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Tyler blushed.

The red head looked at him confused. This boy, whoever he was, wasn't even trying to ogle her. Quickly, she ran into her bathroom and replaced the town with a soft green robe.

"It's okay, you can look now," she said lightly.

Hesitantly, Tyler lowered his hands and stared at the beautiful red head. She wasn't much shorter than him; only an inch or two at the most. She had a very appealing figure. Not stick thin although she was lightly on the curvy side. Her eyes were a stunning, clear green and looking into them Tyler knew he found his soulmate.

**I just wanted to put in a reminder that the last day for my The Words Not Written charater pic contest ends Tuesday. I haven't gotten a lot of enteries so take a shot and send me your character pics either my e-mail (on my profile) or pm. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	18. A New Bond Forms

_**Previously...**_

"_What the hell are you doing in here and how did you get in," the girl screamed. The girl's shoulder-length red hair was wet, making it cling to her face and she was wrapped in a towel that just reached just above her knees. _

"_Shit, I'm sorry," Tyler blushed. _

_The red head looked at him confused. This boy, whoever he was, wasn't even trying to ogle her. Quickly, she ran into her bathroom and replaced the towel with a soft green robe. _

"_It's okay, you can look now," she said lightly. _

_Hesitantly, Tyler lowered his hands and stared at the beautiful red head. She wasn't much shorter than him; only an inch or two at the most. She had a very appealing figure. Not stick thin although she was lightly on the curvy side. Her eyes were a stunning, clear green and looking into them Tyler knew he found his soulmate. _

_**And now...**_

**-:+:-**

_Chapter Eighteen: A New Bond Forms_

**-:+:-**

"So who are you and what are you doing in my room," the red head asked calmly.

"I'm Tyler, Reid's roommate. Kay's with Reid and they locked me out. She said I could crash here and gave me the key. She told me you were at your parents place," he explained, hoping the girl would understand. Tyler was shocked when she started laughing.

"You poor thing," she smiled at him. "How many times have they locked you out?"

"A few," he admitted.

"I've been there," she said sympathetically. "Well, I'm Leah," she said, offering her hand for him to shake. "I was supposed to be with my parents but something came up and they cancelled," she added, "but I don't mind you taking Kay's bed for the night."

"Thanks," Tyler said.

The next morning, when Leah woke up, Kayla's bed was empty and the sheets were made. There was no sign of Tyler but Leah found a lily and a note with a key stuck to it on her pillow.

**Just in case I need to return the favor. Tyler**

Leah smiled to herself as the door unlocked and her roommate walked in. Before Kayla got through the doorway, a huge pillow was thrown towards her head and she barely missed being hit.

"What the well Leah," Kayla shouted. "What are you going here? I though you wouldn't be back until later."

"Yeah, that was the plan until my parents cancelled again," she scoffed. "Then you send Tyler in here."

"Sorry, I though you'd be gone," she apologized.

"It's alright," Leah said letting it go. "He's sweet."

"That's Ty for ya," Kayla laughed.

"I mean seriously! What guy doesn't ogle you when all you're wearing is a towel," Leah exclaimed.

"What," Kayla shrieked. "When did this happen? How did you two hook up? Are you guys dating?"

"Whoa, slow down girl," Leah cringed. "There is nothing going on between me and Tyler. I took a shower and was drying my hair when he came in."

"Oh right," the blonde smirked.

"Kay," Leah groaned. "I threw my hair dryer at the guy. Really, nothing happened and nothing ever will so don't try anything."

"Oh come on, you know me," Kayla smiled innocently.

"Exactly," Leah agreed.

**-:+:-**

"Hey baby boy, sleep well last night," Reid asked when Tyler came back his dorm but the boy didn't hear him. "Hey baby boy," Reid said throwing his pillow at Tyler.

"What the hell, Reid," Tyler scowled.

"Sorry but I though you'd like to join us here back in the real world," the blonde smirked. "So what's got you out of it? Or should I say who?"

"Nothing, no one," Tyler muttered, failing to hide the red spreading to his cheeks.

"Uh huh now I know it's a some one; definitely a girl, since she's got you blushing like crazy," Reid laughed. "Come on, who is she? Who's the lucky chick? I promise not to steal her away."

"No one you know," Tyler hissed before locking himself in their bathroom.

A few minuets later Reid heard the shower go off and smiled, thinking, "Baby boy crushing on a girl, who would have thought?" Reid's phone started vibrating and he saw he had a new message. It was from Kayla.

**Babe, meet me in my room. K.**

Reid grabbed his key before heading out to his soulmates room. He was smiling just from thinking about her. Kayla's room wasn't very far although it was in the separate girls dorms. As soon as Reid knocked he was pulled by the collar into the room by his soulmate.

"Eager babe," Reid asked laughing.

"No, not that but I need to talk to you about Tyler," Kayla explained.

"What about baby boy?"

"Did he say anything about Leah when he got back last night," she asked out of nowhere.

"Wait, who's Leah," Reid asked, confused as to where the conversation was headed.

"Reid, Leah is my roommate," Kayla responded rolling her eyes.

"So that's the girl," Reid exclaimed excitedly.

"So he did talk about her," she asked again.

"He didn't have to," Reid smirked. "I could tell."

"I think we should set them up," Kayla announced.

"Whoa, they already like each other. Why do we have to set them up?"

"To move things along," his soulmate insisted. "I'll ask Ronnie to help me."

"I don't even want to think of what you two will think up together," Reid said warily.

**-:+:-**

"Oh no way Kay! No," Veronica protested.

"Come on Ronnie." Kayla had gone over to Caleb's house knowing Veronica would be there in hopes of getting her help setting Leah and Tyler together. "Caleb, you talk to her," Kayla said turning to the brown-eyed soulmate of her best friend.

"Sorry ladies but I'm staying out of this," Caleb laughed, sitting down on his couch. Veronica smiled and joined her soulmate, resting her head in his lap. Kayla pouted and turned away from the two. "You know you're going to give in," Caleb smirked as he looked down at his love.

"Not this time," she denied. She could hear Kayla throwing a tantrum in the other room by now.

"Five, four, three, two..."

"Okay," Veronica gave in. "Kay, I'll do it," she shouted so the other girl could hear.

"Told you," Caleb smirked. He leaned down and kissed Veronica's forehead. "You're too good a person not to."

"Tell me about," she sighed getting up as Kayla rushed into the room and crushed her in huge hug.

"Oh thanks Ronnie," she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah so what do you have planned?"

"Wait and see," the blond smirked deviously, "operation get baby boy a girl starts tomorrow."

"Oh boy, I can't wait for this," Caleb laughed.

_**Coming up...**_

**-:+:-**

_Chapter Nineteen: Operation Get Baby Boy A Girl_

**-:+:-**

"_I think we've been set up," Tyler laughed softy._

"_Really? What gave it away," Leah asked smiling. _

"_Well girls don't normally send me flowers," Tyler chuckled. _

**-:+:-**

"_Caleb, please don't go," Veronica begged. _

"_Ronnie, I have to. He needs to be stopped," he said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Everything will be fine."_

"_How can you be so sure," she sniffled. _

"_Because, no matter what happens I will always come back to you," he vowed. _

"_You promise," she asked. _

"_I promise," he said. With one last look, he left his heart behind. _

**-:+:-**

"_Reid, you cannot keep doing this," Kayla shouted. "I can't lose you. You need to tell the boys and get their help!"_

"_I am fine Kay and I don't need their help. I can handle it," Reid defended, his voice just as loud as hers._

"_How can you possible say that!? You're killing yourself."_

"_And how would you know that," he asked. _

"_Because it's killing me," Kayla whispered softly. _

**Okay, so there you go. I tried to make this chapter longer. Hope you all enjoy it. First three to post a review longer than ten words gets a preview of the next chapter. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	19. Operation Get Babyboy A Girl

_**Previously...**_

"_You know you're going to give in," Caleb smirked as he looked down at his love. _

"_Not this time," she denied. She could hear Kayla throwing a tantrum in the other room by now._

"_Five, four, three, two..."_

"_Okay," Veronica gave in. "Kay, I'll do it," she shouted so the other girl could hear._

"_Told you," Caleb smirked. He leaned down and kissed Veronica's forehead. "You're too good a person not to."_

"_Tell me about," she sighed getting up as Kayla rushed into the room and crushed her in huge hug._

"_Oh thanks Ronnie," she smiled. _

"_Yeah, yeah so what do you have planned?"_

"_Wait and see," the blond smirked deviously, "operation get baby boy a girl starts tomorrow."_

"_Oh boy, I can't wait for this," Caleb laughed. _

_**And now...**_

**-:+:-**

_Chapter Nineteen: Operation Get Baby Boy A Girl_

**-:+:-**

"Hi Tyler," Veronica smiled as she approached the boy. "What are you doing?" Veronica had spent a half hour since classes let out looking for Tyler. She finally ran into Pogue who told her he was in the library; way far in the back.

"Just some homework," Tyler answered. "What's up?"

"Someone left this outside and it's addressed to you," she replied, holding up a small bouquet of carnations.

"Why would anyone send me flowers," Tyler flowers.

"Oh come on Ty, like you and the boys don't notice. Girls at Spencer fall all over the sons of Ipswich," Veronica chuckled.

"You're right but there's no name-just the letter L," said Tyler.

"Guess you have a secret admirer than huh," Veronica chuckled.

"I guess," Tyler slightly blushed. "So what brings you here? Looking for your brother?"

"Please, I try to hide from him most of the time," she laughed. "We were thinking of heading over to Nicky's tonight," she explained. "You in?"

"Ronnie, today's Tuesday. If we go there's no way Reid will be up for school tomorrow," Tyler laughed before turning back to his book.

"Oh come on Tyler, please. Our favorite idiot will be fine and I doubt that Kay will let him skip tomorrow," Veronica argued.

"Okay, I'll come," Tyler sighed.

"Thanks baby boy," she smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I promise to keep our little badass away from your ride."

Veronica left Tyler to his studying and left the library smiling. She pulled out her cell from her pocket and hit speed dial. "Kay," she spoke into the phone, "part one accomplished."

**-:+:-**

"Okay, thanks Ronnie," Kay said, ending her conversation.

"Who was that," Leah asked from her bed. Both girls had returned from class and had been lounging around in their room trying to get some work done.

"Oh just Ronnie," she answered nonchalantly. "Hey we're all going to Nicky's tonight. You should come."

"Ummm, no thanks Kay," her roommate answered.

"Come on Leah, what are you going to do here all alone; bore yourself to death. Have a little fun for once," Kayla encouraged.

"Kay, you know I do really go out to places like Nicky's," Leah sighed.

"Please, just this once," the blond begged.

"Sorry Kay, no," Leah answered.

"Leah, please," Kay continued.

"Alright! Fine, I'll come," Leah conceded.

"Thank you Leah," squealed Kayla.

"Yeah yeah," Leah rolled her eyes.

"I've got to go meet Reid but I'll see you at Nicky's around six, okay?"

"Sure," Leah agreed.

**-:+:-**

"Kay, why do you keep staring at the door," Tyler asked. The group was seated at a table at Nicky's. Reid and Veronica were playing pool while Caleb and Pogue went off to play foosball while Kayla and Tyler were left at the table finishing up their food.

"Oh no reason, I just thought I saw someone I knew," replied Kayla.

"Really? Five times in one night," Tyler asked suspiciously.

"Ummm, yeah," agreed Kayla. The door opened once more and Kayla noticed Leah step through. _Finally! It's about time. _"Oh look who it is," she explained with a look of complete surprise. "Leah," Kayla waved and called out to the girl.

"Kayla," Tyler hissed.

"What," she whispered innocently.

"Hey," Leah smiled shyly before sitting down next to Kayla.

"Hi," she greeted her roommate. Turing to Tyler Kayla said, "Tyler you already know my roommate Leah."

"Ummm, yeah...we've...err...met before," the blue-eyed boy blushed.

"And apparently she made quite the first impression," Kayla laughed.

"Oh shut up you," Leah scolded her without anger.

"I'm going to go get Reid to dance," Kayla decided. "You two chat." With that, the blond girl walked away in search of her boyfriend.

"I think we've been set up," Tyler laughed softy.

"Really? What gave it away," Leah asked smiling.

"Well girls don't normally send me flowers," Tyler chuckled.

"Wait, what," Leah asked confused.

"That little-," Leah trailed off after Tyler explained how it had most likely been Kayla who left the flowers to make Tyler think Leah sent them. "I can't believe she did that."

"I can," Tyler laughed, "and she doesn't give up easily either."

"She's going to wake up to her hair shaved off," Leah threatened.

-:+:-

"Uh oh," Veronica sighed. "Looks like they caught on."

"What did you expect," her brother laughed. "It's like they're idiots and Kay couldn't be any more obvious."

"I'm going to go find Caleb before they find out I was involved," Veronica stated. She said goodbye to Reid and avoiding Leah and Tyler, went to find her soulmate.

"Hey there," Caleb smiled at her when she found him and Pogue playing foosball.

"Ummm, you ready to go," Veronica asked staring down at her feet.

"What did you do," Caleb asked knowingly.

"Nothing," she defended. "Kay wanted a little help setting Tyler and her roommate up but all I did was invite Tyler to hang out with us tonight. She did the rest. Now those two found out and I wanna get out of here before they found out I was in on this with Kay," she explained.

"Alright," Caleb chuckled. "Let's go."

They said goodbye to Pogue and headed out towards Caleb's mustang. Surprisingly, it was a clear night in Ipswich after about two weeks straight of rain. They were almost half way to the car when they noticed the dark figure leaning against it.

"What do you want Chase," Caleb shouted as he stepped in front of Veronica.

"Same thing I always want," the boy laughed. His eyes went black and Caleb's eyes immediately went to the sound that came from his side. Veronica was lifted a few inches off the ground and it looked like someone was holding her up from the neck. She was desperately trying to breath but Caleb could tell she was being chocked. Caleb used to send an energy ball hurling towards Chase but th boy made it disappear before it could touch him. "Now listen and listen good golden boy," Chase warned; all hints of his earlier laughter gone. "Meet me at the barn tonight or else Veronica is going to end up far worse than Pogue or Kate did and her wounds will be permanent. Don't even think about telling the others either if you really care for her." Chase disappeared and Veronica was released. As she tried to regain her breath, Veronica's hands went to her throat. There were no marks but the pain was real.

"Ronnie, are you okay," Caleb asked kneeling next to her

"I'm fine. I swear but Caleb, please don't go," Veronica begged.

"Ronnie, I have to. He needs to be stopped," he said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure," she sniffled.

"Because, no matter what happens I will always come back to you," he vowed.

"You promise," she asked.

"I promise. Now go back in and stay with the boys. Don't tell them what's going on. I don't want them to worry," he said. He got into his car and with one last look, he left his heart behind.

**-:+:-**

"Hey baby," said Reid, slipping his arm around Kayla's waist when she walked up to him.

"Let's dance," she smiled.

"Kay," Reid groaned.

"Please Reid," she pouted.

Reid couldn't resist that look and she knew it but he didn't want to dance. "Tell you what, you beat me in one game of pool and I'll dance," he offered.

"Sure thing," his soulmate smiled mischievously.

"Well then ladies first," he smirked offering her a pool stick.

"Then why haven't you gone yet," she retorted. Reid just laughed as he lined up to take the first shot. The white ball moved and Reid sunk in two strips. "Lucky shot," Kayla muttered. Reid just continued to smile. "Uh oh, looks like someone's in trouble," Reid chuckled.

"What," Kayla asked confused. Reid pointed to a very angry Leah making her way over to them. "Well that can't be good."

Tyler and Pogue were following behind Leah and just as the group reached them Veronica can running to his. "Guys, you need to go find Caleb."

"What's wrong? Wasn't he taking you home," asked Kayla.

"Yes but then Chase attacked us," she explained.

"What!? I though he was dead," Pogue exclaimed although he tried to keep his voice down.

"No he's not and he told Caleb to meet him at Putman barn. We need to go and help him," she stressed.

"Alright let's go," Reid agreed.

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter and please click on that little review button and leave me some feedback. **


	20. The Final Confrontation

_**Previously...**_

_Tyler and Pogue were following behind Leah and just as the group reached them Veronica can running to his. "Guys, you need to go find Caleb."_

"_What's wrong? Wasn't he taking you home," asked Kayla._

"_Yes but then Chase attacked us," she explained. _

"_What!? I though he was dead," Pogue exclaimed although he tried to keep his voice down. _

"_No he's not and he told Caleb to meet him at Putman barn. We need to go and help him," she stressed. _

"_Alright let's go," Reid agreed. _

_**And now...**_

**-:+:-**

_Chapter Twenty: The Final Confrontation_

**-:+:-**

"Well well well, I honestly gotta say I didn't expect you to show up without the troop Caleb," Chase smirked from his place high up in the barn.

"Chase..."

"But you really are their golden boy aren't you," Chase said dryly, "coming here alone to protect them. Well, at least you'll die a hero."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him," Veronica shouted as she, followed by the other sons, came in through the barn dorms.

"Looks like the whole family turned out for the big even huh Caleb," laughed Chase. Chase sent a ball of energy hurling towards Veronica but Caleb blocked it. "Oh how sweet. Too bad Pogue couldn't protect Kate that well," Chase smirked.

"You're going to pay for that," Pogue growled, sending a burst of energy towards the fifth son. Chase caught it in his hands and targeted Reid.

The attack grazed Reid's shoulder as he ducked and the next second, when Chase was distracted, he attacked Chase and knocked him off his footing; into the opposing wall of the barn behind him.

"Nice," Chase laughed getting up. "Maybe I should have used your little Kayla instead of Kate."

Suddenly, a plank from the roof fell to the ground. It knocked down a lantern; lighting the stacks of hay on fire. The entire barn was becoming an inferno.

Veronica sent her own attack as Chase stood up. He fell back and then using all of his strength, Caleb aimed for his chest. Chase writhed in pain as he body burst into flames until there was nothing left.

"We better get out of here," Tyler said; lending the way out.

* * *

"We checked all over but we could find anything," the firefighter said.

"Thanks," Caleb said. "You okay," he asked, turning to his friends and girlfriend.

"We're good," answered Reid.

"WE better get back," Veronica suggested. "Kay's probably having a fit."

"Yeah and I want to check on Leah," Tyler added.

"Awww baby boy wants to check on his lil' girlfriend," teased Reid.

"Like you don't want to get to Kay any faster," Tyler scoffed, "and she's more than my girlfriend."

"Yay, you found your life mate," Veronica cheered. "Have you told her yet?"

"No, but I will soon," he told her.

**A/N Alright I know this is a short chapter and probably not that good but I needed to get things with Chase wrapped up so that I could move on. Coming up is Tyler trying to will his soul mate's heart and Pogue meeting his, but trouble's lurking especially with Kate around. Please review. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**

**PS If anyone is looking for a beta please let me know. **


	21. Mending a Broken Heart

— Chapter 21: Mending a Broken Heart —

"Where were you guys?" Leah exclaimed. Everyone had decided to meet up at Caleb's house and crash there for the night. Reid and Tyler had gone back to school to pick up Kayla and ran into Leah outside their dorm.

"Ummm, we had something to take care of," Tyler explained.

"Where's Kay," asked Reid.

"She's in our room," and as soon as she answered he was off.

"So what was it you guys had to take care of," Leah asked when she and Tyler were left in the hall alone.

"Just so stuff with the family," Tyler answered vaguely. "Hey, we're all heading to Caleb's to crash. You want to come? Reid and I just came to pick up Kay."

"Sure, I'll just go grab some clothes and my bag," Leah smiled.

* * *

Reid knocked on his girlfriend's door and waited. The door opened and suddenly, he was tacked by a blur of blond hair.

"Hey baby, it's alright," Reid said, trying to stop his girlfriend's tears. "I'm fine."

"I thought I almost lost you," she sobbed in his arms. She crashed her lips to his; desperate to get closed to her. Reid lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his wait. Carefully, he moved forward into the room; closing the door behind him with a kick of his foot.

* * *

Where are Reid and Kayla," Caleb asked as Tyler and Leah arrived at his house.

"Ummm, they got held up but they're on their way now in Kay's car," answered Leah. They could hear Pogue snicker.

"Hey guys," Veronica appeared in the doorway of the hall and smiled at them. "You're finally here."

"Thanks for letting Tyler invite me over," Leah told Caleb.

"It was nothing," he laughed, "so, movies and pizza?"

"It better not be a chick flick," Reid shouted as he and Kayla came in.

"About time you guys got here," Veronica teased, "and Reid you don't get a say in the movie.

"No," the blond son of Ipswich groaned. "I don't wanna watch the Notebook again. Kay's already made me watch it five times!"

"Why do you automatically assume that's the movie all the girls want to watch," she defended. "It just so happens, we're going to be watching The Hurt Locker."

"Seriously," the boys asked surprised.

"Yes," Veronica answered, rolling her eyes.

Half way through the film, Veronica looked around and noticed Reid and Kayla asleep on the recliner. Tyler and Leah had fallen asleep the couch and Pogue was dozing off in the other large, comfy chair. Veronica and Caleb were sprawled out on the second soft with her spread out on top of him.

Veronica's eyes went back to Caleb and she was surprised to find him still awake. "Hey, guess we're the last ones still up," she whispered. Caleb eyes went from one couple to the others just has Veronica's had before returning to hers.

A smirk graced his lips. "I told you everything would be alright."

"Yes, yes oh fearless leader, you were right and us small, insignificant peasants were wrong," she said rolling her eyes at him.

He leaned up and kissed her lips. He got up with Veronica still in his arms and carried her up to his room. Caleb set her down on the middle of his bed. "I love you Ronnie," he whispered in her ear.

"Love you too," she smiled up at him.

**Okay, the length of this chapter is a disappointment I know but I'm kicking things into gear. Updates will be more frequent and that applies to ALL of my stories. **

**So sorry for the long wait and thank you to all of those readers that have remained loyal. I'll make it up to you all. **

**xoxo**

**  
Kris**


	22. Meet the Last Soulmate

— Chapter Twenty-Two: Meet the Last Soulmate —

Pouge was running late. He had slept through his alarm this morning and would not have even woken up in time for second period if it hadn't been for Caleb's text. With classes going on as usual, things returned to normal. No one assumed anything about what happened the night Chace died.

"Late Mr. Perry," the secretary asked. Having to go to the school office was a pain but Pogue had to check himself in since he was late.

"Yeah," he replied running a hand through his hair.

"I see," she said disapprovingly. "Well since you are already tardy, I'd appreciate it if you'd show one of our students where her new room is."

"A new student this late in the year," he tried to reign in the suspicion in his tone.

"Not new in that sense," the secretary, Mrs. Baines, explained. "She's been living with her parents due to lack of rooms here but one just opened up and it would be helpful if she was familiarized with the dorms since she's only a freshman, if you wouldn't mind that is."

"Oh sure, not at all," Pogue tried smile but the though of being even more late to his class was not pleasing. He just hoped Caleb was taking notes for him.

"She's in with the provost now getting her living arrangements sorted out," the elderly lady smiled.

The door to the provost's office opened and a girl in a Spencer school uniform stepped out. At 5'6, Tiffany Lucas has long brown hair and ocean-blue eyes.

"Ah Miss Lucas, just in time," Mrs. Baines smiled. "Mr. Perry here will escort you to your dorm and help you get settled in."

Pogue looked at her and felt his heart being pulled. He lost all though as he stared at her. She was gorgeous. The minuet he was able to think clearly again, Pogue realized this girl had to be his soulmate. There was no other way to explain the way he was reacting to her.

Pogue led her out into the hall before asking, "So you're moving into the dorms?"

"Ummm, yes," she answered shyly. "I had to wait since all the spaces were full for the incoming freshmen. I'm Tiffany Lucas by the way but everyone just calls me Tiff."

"Pogue Perry. Do you live in Ipswich Tiff," asked Pogue as they started walking down the hall.

"No, I live in the next town over," answered Tiffany.

"Oh here, let me see your schedule, your dorm and room number should be on it," he explained. Turns out, Tiffany was in the same dorm as Kayla and Leah. Pogue should have realized the girl would end up there. The only reason there was room for her now was because Kate moved out of the school dorms, not wanting to have anything to do with the sons of Ipswich and consequently Kayla as well. Their rooms were across the hall from each other.

"You're in same dorm as my friends," Pogue told her smiling. "Just across the hall from each other." He liked the though of having Kayla and Leah there to look after the girl. She was so shy and timid. Pogue did not want to think about what would happen if his sweet soulmate ran into someone like Kira. "Did you get a key?"

"Yeah, that's why I had to see the provost this morning," Tiffany explained. "So...you're a senior...and you're on the swim team right?"

Pogue couldn't help but find her shyness cute as he answered, "Yeah, I've been on it for all four years with my friends."

When they reached her room, Tiffany opened the door. She stepped in and looked around, taking in her new room. There was one twin sized bed since it was a single, a small desk with a lamp and chair, and a small bathroom. It looked bare.

"Hey, where's your stuff," asked Pogue, finally noticing her lack of luggage.

"Oh my parents are helping me bring everything over tomorrow since I didn't have the key until now and I'm notoriously lazy with packing," she smiled. Pogue decided he loved her smile right then and there.

"Well I better head off to class," he said, not really wanting to leave her.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you later," she said, a light blush spread to the cheeks. She blushed easy; another thing Pogue noticed about her.

"Our next home swim meet is today, after school. Do you want to come watch," Pogue offered.

"Uh, yeah sure," she answered, slightly more cheerful.

"Great, see you there," Pogue told her before leaving.

Second period was well under way by the time Pogue made it to class. He could see Tyler and Caleb taking down notes while Reid napped on his desk through the window.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Perry," Professor Windsor sneered when he stepped into the room. Pogue muttered a quick apology and took his usual seat next to Caleb.

"And where were you this morning," Reid asked from the isle above them.

"Yeah man, you're not usually late," Caleb put in.

"I over slept and then when I got to school Mrs. Baines made me show a student were her dorm was. Guys, I think I met my soulmate," Pogue stated wistfully as his thoughts returned to the blue-eyed beauty he'd just met.

"Seriously," Reid exclaimed happily.

"Anything you wish to share with the class Mr. Garwin," their teacher asked.

"No sorry sir," Reid smirked.

"Who is she," Caleb asked when the teacher's back was turned and he had returned to his lecture.

"She's a freshman. Her names Tiffany Lucas," Pogue told his brothers.

"It's about time you got over Tunney," Reid piped in.

"Reid," Caleb snapped.

"What! She was a slut and good riddance if you ask me," Reid defended.

"He's right Caleb," Pogue said, agreeing with Reid.

"So when do we get to meet the lucky lady," Reid smirked.

"Well I asked her to come to the swim meet and she did say she was coming," Pogue told him. The bell to end class rang and the boys went their separate ways. Pogue and Reid had third period free while Caleb and Tyler headed off to English. Caleb told them they would fill Tyler in and also gets class notes for Pogue and Reid, considering he had been sleeping most of the time before Pouge showed up.

The boys met after class to walk over to the pool for their meet. Caleb, as captain, gave the team the regulatory speech about doing their best and making the school proud; also mentioning state championship and how this was another step close to a second year win for Spencer. By the end of it, all of their teammates were ready to win.

Pouge was up first. His eyes scanned the bleachers, looking for Tiffany. Finally, he spotted her sitting up in the middle row. She gave him a small wave when she noticed his gaze. Pogue waved back and smiled. He'd win this for her. He lined up with the rest of the swimmers and the buzzer went all. All of them leaped into the water at once. Pogue pulled a strong lead but another swimmer passed him up as they reached the other end of the pull. Pogue pulled forward though and won the event in the end.

"Nicely done bro," Caleb said, giving him a hand and helping him out of the water.

"Thanks," Pogue's eyes went to Tiffany's and he saw her smiling bigger than before. He could have sworn he heard her cheering over everyone else in the stands.

"You did great," Tiffany exclaimed when she came up to him after the meet. Spence had won again with Caleb taking first in freestyle, Tyler first in backstroke, and Reid first in butterfly.

"Thanks," he smiled down at her. "These are my friends. Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, and Reid Garwin."

"Nice to meet you," she said, nodding to them all.

"Where are the girls," Pouge asked, noticing a missing Veronica, Leah, and Kayla.

"They had to leave to get the party ready for tonight," Caleb explained.

"They planned a party before knowing if you guys won or not," Tiffany asked confused.

"Yeah, those are our girlfriends," Reid laughed.

"You should come," Tyler offered.

"Oh I don't know," she said, biting her lip nervously. "It's going to be all upperclassmen and I don't really know many people out of my class."

"You know us now," Reid laughed.

"Yup, it's decided. I'll pick you up at six," Pogue laughed.

**Okay so first off, major thanks to Tiff for letting me base Tiffany Lucas off of her. And also a big thanks to all my readers. All your reviews are much appreciated. They make my day. Don't forget, if you haven't already, to vote on my pole. It's up **

**on my profile. The next chapter is really going to center around Leah and Tyler but I'll not revealing anything else so all you guys will have to review and then wait for the next update too see if they get together or are torn apart. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**

Reid: Hey, why wasn't I in this chapter –whines-

Kris: Reid you were, granted it wasn't all about you but still. You were in it.

Reid: But I'm the hot one and all you talked about was Pogue –pouts-

Kris: Reid –sighs- I promise you will have a chapter to yourself after Tyler gets his

Reid: Yes! I knew the ladies couldn't get enough of me –smirks-

Kris: More like they had enough of your whining –scoffs- Now say hi to Tiff before we leave

Reid: Hey Tiff


	23. An Ipswich Party

:+: Chapter 23: An Ipswich Party :+:

Tiffany rummaged through her closet as she debated on what to wear for the party that night. She was extremely nervous since most of the guests would be upperclassmen and she was just a freshman. She would be lucky if she knew anyone there aside from Pogue, his friends, and their girlfriends. Finally, Tiffany settled for a pair of jeans, her blue halter top and her white vans. Knowing the weird Ipswich weather, she also grabbed her black leather jacket.

A knock on the door sounded and pulled Tiffany from her thoughts. She went over and answered it, knowing it would most likely be Pogue. It was. Pogue gave her a warm smile and said, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah," she answered stepping out of the room and locking it behind her. They headed towards the parking lot.

"You drive that," Tiffany exclaimed when she noticed Pogue step up to a yellow Ducati.

"What's the matter? You scared," Pogue asked laughing.

"No," she answered stubbornly; nervously eying the Ducati.

Pogue laughed again and handed her an extra helmet. "Hop on chicken," he smirked.

Not wanting to back down, she took the helmet and climbed on behind him; securely wrapping her arms around him to hold on. The bike roared to life as they sped off towards the Garwin Manor.

:+: :+: :+:

"Alright, we're all set," Veronica announced as she finished setting out the last of the food.

"Anyone seen Pogue," Leah asked.

"He said he was going to pick up that girl he invited. Tiffany, I think her name was," Veronica explained.

"About time if you ask me," Leah sighed dramatically.

"Hey Ronnie, the DJ wants to know where to set up," Kayla said as she joined them.

"Okay, I'll go handle it," she told them. "Everything else is done."

"I'm gonna go make sure all the bedrooms are locked," Kayla said as she headed off towards the staircase. Kayla made her way down the hall, towards Reid's room

"Hey, I thought you'd be in here," she said, smiling at her soulmate.

Reid looked up for the bed he had been napping on and returned her smile, "Just thought I'd take a nap before the party."

"The meet really wore you guys out, didn't it," she chuckled as she plopped down on the bed beside him. Reid wrapped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes, nodding in agreement. Entwining his hand in hers, Reid brought it up to his lips and kissed her hand.

"How's the party going," he asked after a few minuets of silence.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves except for you," admitted Kayla.

"Really," he chuckled. "Does it seem like that?"

"Yeah, it does," she whispered. "What's wrong baby?"

:+: :+: :+:

"Alright, the guests should be starting to arrive. You all set," Veronica asked the DJ for the night.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go play something and check the equipment," he told her before leaving.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight," Caleb asked as he came up behind Veronica and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, only a hundred times but one more time never hurt," she giggled. She turned around to face him.

"So I hear Pogue's bringing a guest," Caleb smirked.

"Yes, he is," she laughed. "I'm glad he's finally moving on."

"Right, me too. So where are the rest of the boys," asked Caleb.

"Around here somewhere," Veronica answered. "I saw Kay head upstairs to look for Reid. Pogue went to get his date and Tyler; I don't know where that boy is."

:+: :+: :+:

Tyler rushed out of his hummer, locking the door behind him. He walked up the steps to the Garwin house and knocked.

"Where have you been," snapped Leah when she opened the door for him.

"I got held up," he muttered more to himself than her.

"Well, everything's done now," she sighed.

"So do you have a minuet," asked Tyler. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"I guess, let's go outside," Leah suggested.

Tyler led Leah out the back door to the garden. He was so nervous; constantly reaching into his pocket for the box that was in it.

"Alright, so what did you want to talk about," she asked.

"I need to tell you something-something important but you have to promise to hear me out Leah," he told her.

"I'm listening," she said, encouraging him to go on.

"You've heard the rumors right-about the Ipswich families and the witch hunts," Tyler asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to-"

"They're all true," Tyler cut in. "All of it- the magic and our powers. We're warlocks Leah."

"You're joking," Leah stuttered while backing away from him.

"Leah," Tyler took a step closer to her," I would never lie to you. It's all true."

"You're insane," she shouted.

Leah tried to run back into the house but Tyler grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Leah, look at me," he demanded. Her eyes met his and she gasped. Tyler's once beautiful blue eyes were pitch black.

:+: :+: :+:

"Seriously, how many people did Reid invite," Pogue exclaimed when he and Tiffany entered the house. The party was well under way and as soon as he come in everyone started to congratulate him on his swim. "Do you want to get something to drink first," he asked his date.

"Sure," Tiffany smiled.

They headed over to where the refreshments were and Pogue was glad when he spotted Veronica talking to Caleb.

"Hey man," Pogue greeted his brother.

"Hey, who's this," Caleb asked smiling at Tiffany.

"Ronnie, Caleb this is Tiffany Lucas. She's a freshman at Spencer," he told them. "Tiff, these are my best friends Caleb Danvers and Veronica Garwin."

"You can call me Ronnie," Veronica smiled, shaking the younger girl's hand.

"Ronnie and Caleb have been together since they were thirteen," Pogue told her.

"Wow, that's a long time," Tiffany observed.

"Far too long," Veronica stated, faking a long sigh.

"Hey," Caleb exclaimed.

"Just messing with you babe," laughed Veronica. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"So Tiff, how come we've never seen you around school this year," Caleb asked.

"Oh there wasn't any room at the dorms so I had to stay at home until there was a vacancy," she explained.

"Well I'm glad you got a room. Living at the dorms is a lot of fun," Veronica told her.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna like living at Spencer," Tiffany agreed. "So are you on the swim team too," she asked Caleb.

"Yup, so is Ronnie," answered Caleb.

"Oh boy," Veronica groaned.

"What," Pogue asked.

"Ummm, it's nothing," she told him. "Caleb and I just need to take care of a guest. Veronica took her soul mate's arm and dragged him towards the front door.

"Ouch, easy there Ronnie," Caleb exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Guess who just came in," Veronica sighed.

"Who," Caleb asked.

"Kate," Veronica told him. "I just saw her walk in. Do you realize how miserable Pogue was when he was getting over her? I don't want her to cause him any more pain."

"I know, I don't either," he agreed. "We'll think of something."

"Oh I already know what I'm gonna do," Veronica growled. "I'm going to kick her out of my house!"

"Ronnie," Caleb chuckled, "you can't do that. Kate hasn't done anything."

"I hell I can't," Veronica took off to find the mocha-skinned girl.

:+: :+: :+:

"Reid, please baby, just tell me what's bothering you," Kayla pleaded. He stayed silent so Kayla had to take a guess. "Is this about you using?"

Reid looked up at her and she could see the shame in his eyes. He seemed so disappointed in himself. "I don't know how it started but now all I do is use-even for the smallest stuff."

Kayla moved to sit next to him and held his hands. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Reid nodded and said, "I knew I was gone when I used to open my dorm room even though I had the key in my pocket. I don't what to do now or how to stop it."

"Babe, don't worry about it," Kayla wrapped her arms around his waist. "I promise we'll fight it together. I know you're stronger than this. Trust me."

**Please don't hurt me guys. I know it's been ages since I review but I graduate this Friday and then I have the whole summer to write. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. I'm nothing without you. **

**xoxo**

**Kris **


	24. The Woes of Reid Garwin

_Fill your paper with the breathings of your heart - _**_William Wordsworth_**

Chapter Twenty Four: The Woes of Reid Garwin

"Promise me you'll tell the rest of the guys," Kayla begged.

"Kay, I can handle this myself," Reid shouted. "There's not need to worry everyone else; especially Ronnie. You know she'll never let me out of her sight if she found out."

"Reid, you need to tell them," Kayla stressed.

"No, I don't," Reid's eyes went black and Kayla felt herself being thrown across the room. She hit the wall with a loud crash.

Picking herself up, Kayla let out a groan. Her head was going to have a massive bump from that "Reid," she whispered, biting back tears.

"Kay I'm so sor-," Reid began.

"Don't even try to apologize," shouted Kay. "I can't believe you would do that, Reid."

Kayla ran out of the room, leaving Reid to stand there alone. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Never would he have ever hurt Kayla or even use on her for that matter.

oOo

Kate was really starting to get on Veronica's nerves. She had been looking for Reid and Kayla when she overheard Kate talking about Pogue and how she still the son of Ipswich wrapped around her finger; pining for her. She even insinuated that they would be getting back together soon.

"Can you believe what Kate's going around telling everybody," Veronica growled.

"Calm down, it's not like anyone actually believes Pogue's going to take her back," Caleb said, trying to calm his angry soul mate.

"I know but I don't want Tiff to get the wrong idea. We all know how Kate is but she doesn't," Veronica explained.

"You're right about that," Caleb agreed. "We better keep an eye on her just in case."

Veronica was about to go warn Tyler and Reid when she saw Kayla run out of the house. "Kay," she called after the girl. She chased after her friend but the front yard was empty, aside from all the cars. Letting out a frustrated growl, Veronica marched up the stairs to find her brother.

"Reid," she shouted, banging on his bedroom door.

The door opened and out came her brother, keys in hand. "Have you seen Kay," he asked.

"She just ran out the door, which is why I want to know what you did," Veronica asked, giving Reid a suspicious glare.

"Look, it's nothing. I'm going to take care of it right now," Reid said, rushing past her down the stairs.

The cold air hit Reid as he looked around the front yard for Kayla but there was no sign of the girl. "Dammit Kay," muttered Reid.

Kayla held back her tears as she opened the door to her dorm. If her roommate was in, she didn't want her to see her crying. Thankfully the room was empty. Falling face first on her bed, Kayla let the tears she had been holding back flow freely.

Reid got to his soul mate's room and started loudly knocking on the door. "Kay, open in up," he called. When he got no reaction, Reid used to open the door.

"Reid, get out," Kayla shouted, hurling a lamp at him.

"Babe, please let me apologize," he begged.

"I don't want to hear it," Kayla snapped. "Reid, I knew what you were like before we started dating; how you were a player but I never judged you. I may have thought someday you'd cheat on me but I never thought you'd ever hurt me. Reid, you used on me."

"Ka-," Reid tried to say.

"No, just get out. It's over Reid," Kayla sobbed. As he walked out, Reid heard Kayla slam the door and then crying followed. This was the stupidest thing he'd ever done. How could he have ever hurt his soul mate? There had to be a way to win Kayla back and Reid knew he had to find it.

**A/N Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I wanted to get something posted. I've been neglecting my covenant stories. So thank you to all my readers and everybody that's review. And also if anyone needs a beta reader, let me know via PM. I'd love to help. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	25. Torn Apart

**A/N So sorry about the long wait but now I'm going to giving my Covenant fanfics my full attention…so expect a lot more updates in the next few weeks. Hope you all enjoy and please, please review. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**

**Previously…**

_The door opened and out came her brother, keys in hand. "Have you seen Kay," he asked._

_"She just ran out the door, which is why I want to know what you did," Veronica asked, giving Reid a suspicious glare._

_"Look, it's nothing. I'm going to take care of it right now," Reid said, rushing past her down the stairs._

_The cold air hit Reid as he looked around the front yard for Kayla but there was no sign _

_of the girl. "Dammit Kay," muttered Reid._

_Kayla held back her tears as she opened the door to her dorm. If her roommate was in, she did not want her to see her crying. Thankfully, the room was empty. Falling face first on her bed, Kayla let the tears she had been holding back flow freely._

_Reid got to his soul mate's room and started loudly knocking on the door. "Kay, open in up," he called. When he got no reaction, Reid used to open the door._

_"Reid, get out," Kayla shouted, hurling a lamp at him._

_"Babe, please let me apologize," he begged._

_"I don't want to hear it," Kayla snapped. "Reid, I knew what you were like before we started dating; how you were a player but I never judged you. I may have thought someday you would cheat on me but I never thought you would ever hurt me. Reid, you used on me."_

_"Ka-," Reid tried to say._

_"No, just get out. It's over Reid," Kayla sobbed. As he walked out, Reid heard Kayla slam _

_the door and then crying followed. This was the stupidest thing he had ever done. How could he have ever hurt his soul mate? There had to be a way to win Kayla back and Reid knew he had to find it._

**And now…**

-:+:-

_Chapter Twenty Five: Torn Apart_

-:+:-

"You do realize you're sleeping in a hallway right," asked Tiffany. Pogue had dropped her off at the dorms and on her way to her dorm; she had found the blonde son of Ipswich in the middle of the hallway, leaning against Kayla's door asleep.

"Huh, I must have dozed off," said Reid.

"What are you doing here anyway? This is the girl's dorm," Tiffany reminded him. "If you get caught…"

"I know," he interrupted, "but Kay won't speak to me and I have to talk to her."

"Can I offer some advice," Tiffany asked.

"At this point, I'm willing to try anything," admitted Reid.

"Give her some space. I'm sure you'll be able to patch things up later but for now let her cool down," suggested Tiffany. "What happened between you two anyway?"

"I-I did something terrible," Reid sighed.

"Terrible as in…" Tiffany trailed off.

"No I didn't cheat on her; something else," answered Reid as he got up.

"Something worse. See ya later kid." Reid picked up his jacket from the floor and headed out, heading back to his and Tyler's room.

It might have bee pity or maybe just an impulse but Tiffany knocked on Kayla's door and waited. She tried again after no one answered and said, "Kayla, its Tiff. I sent Reid back to his room if you want to talk."

The door opened and Kayla stepped. "Reid's the most stubborn person I know," she told Tiffany. "How did you get him to leave?"

"I have my ways," she smiled. "You okay?"

"No, no I'm not," Kayla, admitted.

"Well if you need someone to talk to…," Tiffany trailed off.

"Thanks but this is something I should talk to Ronnie about," said Kayla.

"Oh okay, I understand," said Tiffany. "I'll see you later.

"Yeah, talk to you later," Kayla gave her a small smile before closing the door.

oOo

Kayla really did not want to go to school the next morning or any other place she would have to see Reid. See could feel the stares she was getting behind her as she walked the halls. Girls looked at her with pity and guys looked at her, waiting for the right time to make their move.

"Hey, what happened last night," asked Veronica when Kayla took her seat next the girl in calculus.

"I'll tell you later," she muttered. Class was starting and everyone was already silent.

At lunch, Kayla hid out in the library. She had not seen Reid all say but she did not want to take the risk of running into him. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side and Reid found her sitting in the back.

"Please, just hear me out," he pleaded.

"Reid, I really don't want to talk to you right now," she said, getting up.

"Please babe, I need you right now," he begged. "I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know what got into me."

"You really hurt me, you know that," she glared at him.

"I am sorry; so sorry and I promise to never hurt you again," he pleaded, pulling her into his arms. "You have no idea how much I love you. You're everything I wanted, everything I didn't know I wanted, and everything I'll ever want."

"I love you too Reid," admitted Kayla.

"Then please forgive me. On more chance, that's all I ask," said Reid.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't," sobbed Kayla. "It's over Reid."


	26. Tyler and Leah

**Marguerite aka "kvsgrl" – Thanks for all the love. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one as well. **

**Keeper of the Covenant – Glad I was able to add some surprises into my story. I was worried it was getting too predictable. Thanks for the review and all the love. **

**Amroberts17 – Thank for you staying so loyal. You were one of my first reviews. Lol. Good to know the readers love Kay and Reid as much as the love Caleb and Ronnie. I'm thinking about giving them their own story after this…or maybe baby boy should get some attention now? **

**What do you guys think? Let me know in your reviews…**

-:+:-

Chapter Twenty Six: Tyler and Leah

-:+:-

"Leah please it's still me," Tyler begged.

"Oh my god," Leah exclaimed.

It broke Tyler's heart to see Leah so frightened. She was completely terrified; trembling in his arms. His soul mate was scared to death of him. "Listen, hear me out and if you still want to leave I won't stop you," Tyler told her.

"Alright, then start explaining," Leah ordered.

"300 years ago my family settled in Ipswich to escape persecution…of witchcraft. In every generation there is only child. The first born son," said Tyler.

"So there's never been a daughter," asked Leah.

"No, just the one son," answered Tyler. "We get a taste of our powers at thirteen and then at eighteen we "ascend" or in other words, get out full powers."

"Wait, so you don't even have all your powers yet," interrupted Leah, "And where do the creepy, black eyes come in?"

"No, I won't ascend for another few months but when I do my powers will be a thousand times stronger and that much more seductive. The more we use, the more we'll age until we're nothing but the shell of a living person we used to be," said Tyler.

"H-how much do you use," she asked hesitantly; afraid of what the answer might be.

Tyler let out a laugh before answering, "Very little actually."

"Good," she replied before she could stop herself.

"Why are you so worried about how much I use," asked Tyler, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I'm not," defended Leah.

"Caleb's going to freak when he finds out I told you everything," Tyler sighed.

"Would it make things easier for you if he doesn't find out I know," she asked.

"Yeah, it would," Tyler admitted.

"Alright, you can trust me," said Leah.

"Thank you Leah," Tyler smiled.

"Well, I guess we better head back inside," Leah suggested.

"Ummm…before we go back there's something else I need to tell you-something I left out about me and the sons," Tyler admitted.

"What now," Leah was beginning to think the secrets would never end. What could top a secret covenant of warlocks with untold powers?

"Each of us as a soul mate; the other half of our souls," Tyler told her, moving closer. "Someone we could never live without."

"And what does that have to do with me," Leah asked, cautious of the little space left between them.

"I think you already know the answer to that," his lips hovered over hers.

No, no this cannot be true. I-I'm not…I can't be…" she stuttered.

"But you are," Tyler interrupted; pulling her into a passionate kiss. He held her close. His hands wrapped around her waist; pulling her up against him. In his heart, Tyler knew this was right-that it was meant to be. Leah in his arms was the most remarkable feeling.

The lack of air finally became too much and they pulled back. "Why did you do that," Leah asked solemnly.

"You're my soul mate," Tyler told her. "There's no reason I wouldn't."

"This isn't going to work Tyler. Please, just stay away from me," Leah said, before running back into the house on the verge of tears.

"Leah," Tyler shouted after her.

Just as he was about to go after her, Tyler spotted Kayla coming out of the house crying. "Kay, wait," he said, trying to stop her but the girl was already in her car. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Tyler went to go track down Leah.

"Ronnie," Tyler called out; spotting the brunette standing next to Caleb. "Have you seen Leah?"

"I think I saw her go upstairs," she answered.

"Thanks," Tyler said, before moving on.

He found her sitting alone in Veronica's room, staring out into the backyard. Leah didn't notice him sit down next to her on the large bed until Tyler pulled out the small box he had been fingering in his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this," Leah asked, opening the box.

"I got this for you…case things had turned out better when I told you," explained Tyler.

Inside was the most beautiful ring. It was silver with two hearts joined together and the inscription:_ I_ _am my beloveds and my beloved is mine_.

"Wow, this is…," she tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

"All the sons have a ring meant for their soul mates. This is the one I had made for you so whether you want me or not please take it," Tyler said as he got up to leave.

"Tyler," she grabbed his wrist. She got up to face him and before Tyler knew what was happening, Leah was kissing him. Instinctively, his arms went around her wait to pull her closer. A smile spread across his face as he watched Leah pull the ring out and place it on her finger.

"I promise you won't regret this," Tyler smiled down at her.

"I believe you," Leah said returning his smile. "So what does being a soul mate entail?"

"Well, holding hands for one," he said, taking both of her hands in his. "And kisses," Tyler added before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss.

"I think we better get back to the party before everyone comes looking for us," Leah suggested; a noticeable blush spreading across her cheeks.


	27. What You Mean To Me

**JaredPadaleckigirl94 – Thanks for the review **

**Keeper of the Covenant – Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you loved the chapter. Yes, every ring will be different with its own unique inscription. **

**Amroberts17 – Awww…thank you for the sweetest review. Lol. You'll definitely read more of Caleb and Ronnie. **

**KaylaSimms1990 – Glad you like it. I'm glad all the girls know the boys secret now too. It's just Tiffany that's left but I'm sure Pogue will break the news to her soon. **

**Kvsgrl – Thanks for the review. As to your question if Reid and Kay will get back together, the answer is in this chapter so enjoy…**

-:+:- Chapter Twenty Seven: What You Mean To Me -:+:-

Three day, six hours and nine hours. That's how long it's been since Reid talked to Kayla and he was a mess. The farther away he was from Kayla, the more his heart ached and it didn't help that the blond-haired beauty wanted nothing to do with him after what he had done. After his failed attempt at winning her back the night of their fight, Reid went back to his sister and told her everything. Needless to say, he had gotten an ear-full when he finished. None of the boys were much help either. Now, if he ever wanted to win Kayla back, Reid knew he had to do something drastic.

It was just starting to get dark when Reid walked over to the girl's dorms. He knocked when he got to Kayla's door, fully expecting what came next. Kayla opened her door, took one look at Reid, and slammed it in his face.

"Kay," Reid said patiently, his tone not giving away what he was planning. "Please open the door babe." No answer. Reid let his eyes go black; the power surging through the air. Suddenly, Kayla's door flew open.

"What the hell Reid," shouted Kayla. Reid shut the door behind him before walking towards his soul mate. "Reid, what are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me. This is just like you. You can't think of anyone but yourself."

"Are you done," he asked patiently.

"Yeah, I am," said Kayla, shaking her head.

"Good," said Reid, before pulling her towards him and crashing his lips to hers. He finally pulled back for air. "Now, tell me that meant nothing to you. Tell me you don't have feelings for me?"

"Reid," Kayla tried to say.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me," he told her. "Tell me that and I'll walk away forever. I'll never look back."

"I…," she looked him in the eyes, ready to say the words but they wouldn't come out. Kayla honestly couldn't bring herself to tell Reid she didn't love him. That would have been a lie because she loved him with all her heart.

Seconds passed with neither of them saying anything. Finally, Kayla wrapped her arms around his waist and started to cry. Letting out a sigh of relief, Reid continued to hold her close. "I love you babe," Reid whispered into her hair.

"Love you to," she said, pulling back to look at Reid.

"Hey, you ready," asked Pogue.

"Yeah, let me just get my stuff," said Tiffany. She quickly grabbed her keys, cell phone and wallet before locking the door behind her.

This was the third date the couple had gone on since they met. The two seemed inseparable, much to Kate's dislike. Their first date had been of course the party thrown at the Garwin manor. After that Pogue had taken her up to Boston for a romantic dinner one night.

"So where are we going," asked Tiffany as she climbed onto the back of his Ducati. That was another thing Pogue loved about her. She wasn't afraid of riding on his bike, unlike Kate who was more worried about how her hair would look after the ride.

"It's a surprise," he said before the bike the lurched forward and they took off. Tiffany held on tight as Pogue drove through Ipswich to the outskirts of the town. Pogue finally stopped when they reached a large, towering mansion.

"Where are we," Tiffany asked nervously.

"Well, this is my house," Pogue answered, getting off his bike.

"You're taking me to meet your parents," she caught on.

"Come on, you don't have to be nervous," he chuckled.

He led her up the steps to the large stone door of the manor. A butler opened the door for him and let them inside. "Good evening Master Parry," the servant greeted.

"Hey Jeffery, are mom and dad home," Pogue asked.

"I believe they are in the study sir," he answered.

Pogue led Tiffany down a huge hallway, pointing out different parts of the house along the way. Wayne and Beatrice were sitting in the study when their son came in with a young girl following behind.

"Hey mom," said Pogue. "Hey dad."

"Nicholas, where have you been," his mother asked smiling.

"And who's this," asked his father, looking up from his paper.

"This is Tiffany," said Pogue, pulling her forward. "She's in my class."

"Oh you have a new girlfriend," his mother happily exclaimed.

"Mother," Pogue's cheek's reddened as well as Tiffany's.

"Wayne, don't they make the cutest couple," Mrs. Parry gushed.

"Yes dear, they do," said Pogue's father.

"Will you be staying for dinner dear," Beatrice asked hopefully.

"Um, sure. I'd love to," answered Tiffany.

"Excellent! I'll have Jeffery set another place at the table," smiled Beatrice.

"Mom, I'm going to show Tiff the rest of the house," said Pogue, quickly pulled his soul mate out of the room. "Sorry about that but mom's been dying to meet you."

"They seem really nice," laughed Tiffany.

"I guess," he said, joining in her laughter.

"So what's this room," she asked, leaning against a large door.

"That's my room," he said, opening the door for her. Inside, Pogue's room was extremely simple. A large bed dominated the center of the room, a desk was set up in the corner and there were two doors; most likely leading to a closet and bathroom. Tiffany walked over and sat down on the bed. "So…about what my mom said back there," Pogue trailed off.

"Oh….the, um…"girlfriend" thing," she said, taking a guess.

"Yeah," said Pogue. "So umm…are you-my girlfriend I mean?"

"You are amazing, you know that," Reid whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck as they lay next to each other on her bed. .

"Okay, you're forgiven Reid. You don't have to butter me up," laughed Kayla, making Reid realize how much he missed that sound.

"But I know I don't deserve it," said Reid, his voice pained with guilt. "I'm going to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. I love you Kay."

"Love you too," she whispered back. Slowly he pulled off her top and tossed it to the ground.

It was just about midnight when Kayla woke up to the light touch of Reid's hand running through her hair. She turned to her side and met with a pair of bright, blue eyes. "Hey, how long have you been up," asked Kayla, whispering into the darkness.

"Not long," Reid answered. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I have something for you," he said, reaching for his jeans that had been tossed on to the floor. He pulled out a small box from the back pocket. Hesitantly, Reid placed it in Kayla's waiting hands, watching for her reaction. Kayla let out a gasp as she stared at the ring nestled inside the Tiffany's box. The 10K white gold ring had an elegant filigree V-cut band with diamond accents going all around. Inside the band was the inscription _I wished on a star and you came true._

"Reid…," she tried to speak but wasn't able to the find the words.

"I love you Kay, more than you can imagine and I'm so grateful for this second chance. I promise that I'll always protect you even if it's from me," Reid told her.

"This is amazing. You're amazing," she said, tears trailing down her face. Reid took the box from her and gently slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you."

"Love you too sweets," he said before pulling her towards him. "Losing you would be the worst thing to happen to me."

"You don't have worry about that," she assured him. "You're not getting rid of me that easy Garwin."

"There's something I want to show you," Reid said out of nowhere. "Come on, get up Kay."

"Reid, it's midnight," she said staring at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know now get off your ass Smith before I make you," Reid threatened.

"You wouldn't," her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

A smirk spread across Reid lips and in a flash he scooped up Kayla in his arms and headed outside to the parking lot. "Reid put me down," Kay barely shouted, trying not to wake up anyone. Reid just laughed as they got to Tyler's hummer.

After driving for only a few minutes, Reid pulled over and parked the hummer. Quickly making his way around the car, he opened Kayla's door for her and helped her get out of the large truck. They were at the dells. Quietly, Reid led Kay to the cliff the boys always loved to jump off of. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat at the edge. "Look," said Reid. It took awhile for Kayla to notice but finally she spotted the small, flickering lights he was pointing too.

"Fireflies," Kayla smiled. "They're beautiful."

"So are you," said Reid, watching her.

**A/N Thanks for all of the love guys. It means a lot. So I have a semi-big announcement to make. I've decided that as soon as I'm done with Unbreakable Bonds, I'm going to work on a spin-off series center on…drum roll please…Tyler and Leah. Be on the lookout for it. **


	28. AN 1

A/N Sorry guys but this isn't an update. Don't worry though. I'm almost halfway done with the new chapter for Words Not Written and then I'll be updating Unbreakable Bonds right after that. I'm also working on a new Reid OC. Tyler and Leah's story has been put off for awhile but I will write it.

Okay, so the reason I'm posting this author's note is because I've been going crazy trying to find this Caleb oc I once read. It invovles Caleb and a girl named Nell who likes to skate and I think is on the Spencer girls Lacross team (not sure about that last part) She plays some sport that doesn't get along with the swim team (that I'm sure of) If this is your fic or if you remember the title to it please message me. I remember really loving it but forgot to save to my favorites list and now I can't find it. Thanks so much. =)

xoxo

Kris Knight


	29. AN 2

**Hi everyone. Just wanted to let you know that one of my best friends from fanfiction, w8ing4rain, has **

**made some amazing banners for my story. The links are up on my profil to check them out. =)**

**I've only got the one for The Words Not Written up so far. The ones for Unbreakable Bonds will **

**be up as soon as I finish the next chapter. =)**

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	30. Loving You Is Just Too Easy

**Keeper of the Covenant** – Don't worry, I'm only putting off writing Tyler and Leah's story because I got caught up in a new Reid OC I was inspired to write. I will write Tyler and Leah's story and it will be put up eventually.

**W8ing4rain** – So glad you loved it. Thanks for the review =)

**Kvsgrl** – Of course no one can resist our favorite bad boy. Lol. And yes, I'm planning on writing an Unbreakable Bonds series. Caleb and Ronnie were the first but the rest of the sons will get their own stories eventually; including Reid and Kay. The timeline might be a little off but I'm planning on them only taking place a couple of months apart. Reid and Kay's are going to be the second story, taking place in December into spring.

**Amroberts17** – Thank you for sending me the best review ever! Lol. It really made my day when I read it.

**Damon'sSexyVampChick** – Glad you liked the chapter. Thank you for the review =)

**SirIzabelleLane** – Awww…I'm glad you love it. Thanks so much for the review. =)

**Recap: **

_It was just about midnight when Kayla woke up to the light touch of Reid's hand running through her hair. She turned to her side and met with a pair of bright, blue eyes. "Hey, how long have you been up," asked Kayla, whispering into the darkness._

_"Not long," Reid answered. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I have something for you," he said, reaching for his jeans that had been tossed on to the floor. He pulled out a small box from the back pocket. Hesitantly, Reid placed it in Kayla's waiting hands, watching for her reaction. Kayla let out a gasp as she stared at the ring nestled inside the Tiffany's box. The 10K white gold ring had an elegant filigree V-cut band with diamond accents going all around. Inside the band was the inscription __I wished on a star and you came true._

_"Reid…," she tried to speak but wasn't able to the find the words._

_"I love you Kay, more than you can imagine and I'm so grateful for this second chance. I promise that I'll always protect you even if it's from me," Reid told her._

_"This is amazing. You're amazing," she said, tears trailing down her face. Reid took the box from her and gently slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you."_

_"Love you too sweets," he said before pulling her towards him. "Losing you would be the worst thing to happen to me."_

_"You don't have worry about that," she assured him. "You're not getting rid of me that easy Garwin."_

_"There's something I want to show you," Reid said out of nowhere. "Come on, get up Kay."_

_"Reid, it's midnight," she said staring at him in disbelief._

_"Yeah, I know now get off your ass Smith before I make you," Reid threatened._

_"You wouldn't," her eyes narrowed as she glared at him._

_A smirk spread across Reid lips and in a flash he scooped up Kayla in his arms and headed outside to the parking lot. "Reid put me down," Kay barely shouted, trying not to wake up anyone. Reid just laughed as they got to Tyler's hummer._

_After driving for only a few minutes, Reid pulled over and parked the hummer. Quickly making his way around the car, he opened Kayla's door for her and helped her get out of the large truck. They were at the dells. Quietly, Reid led Kay to the cliff the boys always loved to jump off of. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat at the edge. "Look," said Reid. It took awhile for Kayla to notice but finally she spotted the small, flickering lights he was pointing too._

_"Fireflies," Kayla smiled. "They're beautiful."_

_"So are you," said Reid, watching her._

Chapter Twenty Eight: Loving You Is Just Too Easy

"Well, thank God those two are back to normal," Caleb observed. This morning Reid and Kayla had come to class holding hands and smiling. It didn't take long for everyone to figure out they had patched things up and the rest of the group could not have been more relieved. So in celebration, the group decided to head out to Nicky's for the night. "Ronnie," Caleb said, when he noticed his soul mate's thoughts were somewhere else.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "What did you say?"

"Never mind," he said, giving her a worried look. Lately, Veronica had not been acting like herself. At first, Caleb though it was just because she was worried about her brother and Kayla but now he suspected it was something else entirely. The rest of the night went off as usual, except thankfully Reid didn't get into a brawl with Aaron Abbot. Tyler and Leah were too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else and Pogue was off somewhere with Tiffany again.

"Hey," Reid said, coming up to their table. "Me and Kay are gonna head out."

"It is getting late," Veronica agreed. "Should we get going too," she asked Caleb.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Caleb agreed.

Caleb drove towards the dorms to drop Veronica off before heading home himself. When they arrived at Spencer, he got to walk Veronica to her dorm like he always did. Truth was he was looking for an opportunity to talk to his soul mate about what was bothering her.

"Well, goodnight sweetie," she gave him a light kiss before turning to unlock her door.

"Wait," he said, taking hold of her arm. "Ronnie, what's bothering you?"

"Caleb, nothing's bothering me. Everything's fine," she lied and Caleb knew because her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Then why aren't you looking me in the eyes when you speak," he asked, calling her out. "What's wrong babe?"

"It's nothing," she repeated. "Can we please just drop this?"

"Alright fine," snapped Caleb, before he stormed off.

Caleb slammed his fist down on the hood of his mustang as soon as he got to the car. Veronica was worrying Caleb and the fact that his soul mate wasn't telling him anything didn't help his nerves. Caleb sighed as he fingered the small jewelry box he had been keeping in his pocket for the past week. He opened the lid and stared at the ring nestled in the fabric lining. The diamond was in the shape of a heart, with a plain, silver outer heart.

**A/N **Finally, the next chapter for Unbreakable Bonds is up. I'm currently running on three hours of sleep so please excuse any mistakes in the chapter. Lol. Welcome to the life of a college student. Anyway, I also wanted to announce that the links to the rings for each soul mate are up on my profile and so are the links to the banners that my friend, w8ing4rain was sweet enough to do for me. You all seriously need to check them out. They are freak'in amazing. Lol. Thanks Tiff. R and R.

xoxo

Kris


	31. AN 3

Hey guys, this is just a little reminded

to everyone that the links to the banners

for all of my stories are posted on my profile.

I really want to know what you guys think.

Let me know which ones your favorite in a review

to this author's note.

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	32. Running Away Is Never Easy

**A/N Okay so I got the hint. Lol. Here's the next chapter of Unbreakable Bonds. Enjoy and please review =) but this is, unfortunately, the last chapter. Guess you guys will have to wait for the sequel. I also have two new fanfics up. One is for Harry Potter and the other for Vampire Diaries so check them out on my profile. **

**xoxo**

**Kris 3**

**RECAP: **

_Caleb slammed his fist down on the hood of his mustang as soon as he got to the car. Veronica was worrying Caleb and the fact that his soul mate wasn't telling him anything didn't help his nerves. Caleb sighed as he fingered the small jewelry box he had been keeping in his pocket for the past week. He opened the lid and stared at the ring nestled in the fabric lining. The diamond was in the shape of a heart, with a plain, silver outer heart. _

Chapter Thirty Three: Running Away Is Never Easy

Veronica fell to ground, leaning against her door and biting back the tears that threatened to escape. She sat there for hours with Caleb's words replaying in her ears. It was all her fault. If she had just told him what she was feeling then he wouldn't have stormed off the way her did. She had just destroyed the best relationship she had been in and all for her stupid insecurities. She fell asleep there in her spot by the door but sleep didn't help. All it did was open the door for nightmares to get through.

The sun was just barely out when Veronica woke up. Her throat was dry, her eyes were red and puffy and she ached from sleeping in that awkward position against the door. She tried her best to get cleaned up; showering and hydrating herself so her throat wasn't sore when she spoke. After quickly changing into a new pair of skinny jeans and a fresh t-shirt, she started looking around for her phone; finding it thrown on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Veronica began punching in numbers. "Hello, Aunt Marie?"

oOo

Caleb was still sleeping in his bed when a very pissed off Reid kicked open the door. "What the hell Reid," Caleb shouted at the blonde.

"No, that's what I should be asking you," Reid growled. "What the hell did you do to my sister?"

"What? What's wrong," he asked worried. "Is Ronnie alright?"

"She's packing Caleb," Reid said solemnly. "She's going back to live with our aunt Marie in Italy."

"What! She can't go back," Caleb exclaimed, struggle to get dressed as fast as possible.

"Well you better get to her dorm. I've already tried to get her to stay but I don't think she's going to listen to anyone but you," Reid told him. Caleb was out the door before Reid could finish his sentence.

Caleb was surprised he hadn't gotten a speeding ticket yet and he pushed his mustang to go fast down the old road towards Spencer but he knew he had to stop Veronica. If she ran away now, she'd never come home again. _This is just like her_, Caleb though as he grounded his teeth. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he approached the school parking lot. Sprinting to the dorms, Caleb hoped he was in time to stop his soul mate from leaving him forever.

"Ronnie," Caleb stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around the empty dorm. The walls were bare of pictures and the small, twin-sized bed was stripped of sheets. Quickly checking the closet, Caleb wasn't surprised to find it cleaned out.

"Caleb, what are you doing here," asked Leah, peering into the room.

"Leah, where's Ronnie," asked Caleb.

"Caleb, she's already left for the airport," she told him solemnly. "I'm sorry."

"No, she can't have already left," he exclaimed, running out the door. Driving to the airport as fast as he could, Caleb tried to focus on what he was going to say to Veronica; if he even managed to catch her in time. Luckily, traffic to Boston wasn't as bad as it could have been.


	33. AN 4

Hi Everyone.

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter update.

This author's note is to annouce the posting of my new blog!

You guys will find links to all of my stories,

banners, and one - shots.

I'll also be posting status updates

on chapters and sneak previews of chapters and stories

on the blog. So it's worth checking out.

You can get to my blog by clicking on the link below:

.com/

or by going to my fanfiction profile page and clicking

on the home link.

If anyone still can't get to it please feel free to

send me a private message through fanfiction.

Hope you all check it out. I worked really hard on it. :)

xoxo

Ash


	34. AN 5

Hi Everyone.

I know. You all hate author

notes. Lol. I'm promise there will be two

new chapters posted today. I just wanted to

let everyone on fanfiction that's checked out my blog that

I posted a "Coming Soon" page where you can

check out my stories that are yet to be

posted. I've already posted a

preview banner of my

upcoming story _Unbreakable Vows._

You guys remember Reid and Kay from Caleb and Ronnie's

story _Unbreakable Bonds_. This is their story - book 2 in my

Unbreakable series. Check it out guys :)

Lots of love

Ash


End file.
